Revelations The Digimon Kaiser Legacy
by Cloud Ishida
Summary: Passed down through time, the Digimon Kaiser legacy has a beginning, but no end. As the Digidestined will find out, anyone, even someone dearest to their hearts can succumb to the temptations of the Kaiser. (Warning: shounen ai) Sequal to "Crests of Des
1. Sanctuary Guardian

Disclaimer: Don't sue. I don't own Digimon...  
  
Author's Note: Hello to you all again! The second part of my loooooooooooong fic is up and I kept my word of uploading it on the weekend. Sorry for ending the Ch. 8 of "Crests of Destiny" abruptly, but I didn't get time to proofread or anything. I might re-write it someday...(of course for me, those "somedays" never come...) Anywayz, this takes place in Season 02 cause I really want to write something with the Digimon Kaiser in it!! He's sooo cool!! And Yamato....*uncontrollable drooling* Before I flood my room, I'll start the fic. Remember, this is a continuation of "Crests of Destiny" so if you just read this part, you will most likely be confused. So the remedy? Go read the "Crests of Destiny"! I mean, how hard is it to type in the title or author and press search?  
  
WARNING!!!: Shounen ai (boyxboy) alert!!! Nothing physical. If you've read ch. 8 of "Crests of Destiny", you know what it means. There is no shounen ai in this chapter, but as the story goes on, it'll be pretty obvious it's there. Don't like, don't read or imagine them as friends... (I always say that...:) I'm warning now so those people who will keep reading won't be shocked.   
  
Remember: thoughts  
============================================================================================================================= "Revelation 1: Sanctuary Guardian"  
By Cloud Ishida  
  
"Knuckle Fire!!" The dark ring was set into flames with FlameDramon's last attack. The wild SeaDramon's eyes turned from red to their shining blue eyes. The Warrior of Courage de-evolved back to V-mon and collapsed in exhaustion.  
  
Daisuke ran over to him and began to throw his blue digimon in the air in celebration. "You were great V-mon! No one can beat my bestest buddy!" V-mon blushed and laughed at the same time. Behind the two, Shurimon and Digmon demolished the dark spire and restored all the digimon within the area. That is, all those who still had the old dark rings. The new dark spiral was another story. "Hey guys, it's getting late. We should get going."  
  
"No it's not! You just want to satisfy your grumbling stomach!" Miyako pointed out. But she didn't argue with the thought of food as her stomach started to growl and they all started to go back to the television gateway.  
  
Iori fiddled with his D-3 to boot up the Digital Map. The black square they were in had turned white, but his eyes kept shifting to the bunched up white squares. "Is something wrong Iori?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Not really. I was just wondering about this thing." He pointed to the white island that seemed very isolated from other lands. "I was thinking why it's always white."  
  
"Why don't you ask Izzy about it?" Takeru suggested, "He's into those paradox things anyway."  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
"You guys did a pretty good job on your own. I guess you don't need old geezers like us to help you out." Taichi joked as he shook hands with Daisuke. "Next time, try not to show off so much. The faster you finish each mission, the better."  
  
"Hey if ya gotta do something right, do it in style!" The new digidestined leader made a peace sign in response.  
  
"Well, don't celebrate too early. There are still a lot of spires left." Koushiro pointed out to the Digital Map on screen after Iori requested for it. "And Iori did bring up a good point about this area..." He magnified the white mass of squares on his computer. "Since the beginning, I've never seen it turn black."  
  
"Well isn't that a good thing?" Taichi asked. The In-Training digimon ravaged the snacks Miyako brought while Patamon and Gatomon watched with a sweat drop.   
  
"I'm not sure... Every other place had at least one spire at one time or another. But this area hadn't even been touched." Koushiro tapped his pencil in a rythm to balance his thoughts. "What makes this area so special?"  
  
"Well, maybe it's just too far away?" Daisuke suggested through his second helping of a cupcake.  
  
Entering commands on the computer, the map turned to full screen. "No, these islands are even further from the Kaiser's castle and they have five spires." It really doesn't make any sense... The genius couldn't make any connection. "If there is something special about this place, maybe we can use the information to prevent other spires to be built."  
  
"Well we should do it tomorrow." Miyako headed for the door, "I promised my parents I'd help at the store."  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Screens shattered and wires cackled into life with electricity. Nearly every screen was destroyed by the Digimon Kaiser's rage. Another area was released from his iron fist and losing more and more everyday by the Digidestined. His patience was wearing very thin. "What is going on?! My plans should be foolproof yet those brats keep winning!" Another punch to a small screen sent it to pieces. The glass was starting to stick through his glove as blood soaked his glove. "What am I doing wrong?!"  
  
"Ken, don't be angry..." Wormmon whimpered. His blue eyes held nothing but sorrow for his master. The tag around his neck glowed a faint blue.  
  
"Shut up!" the Kaiser roared, "I told you to not call me that!... I need to calm down... I'll make more mistakes in rage." He breathed deep to bring back his cool composure and settled towards Wormmon. "Is the army of Greymons and Tyrannomons ready?" Wormmon slowly nodded his head. "Good. We'll attack in the morning. I'll be going personally to oversee everything. Now, let's see how the projects are progressing." He picked up the cracked tag from Wormmon and glared at it in delight. "This will be their downfall..."  
---------------------------------------------------------------   
"*YAWN* So Izzy, what's the big emergency that you had to call so early in the morning?" Daisuke's eyes were still full of sleep on an early Saturday morning. The digimon were still snoring loudly in the children's bags.   
  
"It seems the Digimon Kaiser's made an early assault on our mystery island. Is everyone ready?" Koushiro tapped in codes to their destination.  
  
Takeru looked left and right, "Kari's not here yet."  
  
"Yes I am!" A voice called from the hallway. The girl in pink jumped into the computer room with her sleepwalking brother behind. "Sorry I'm late, but Tai wouldn't wake up and lagged behind."  
  
"Hey, it's 6:30 on a Saturday. No one wakes up that early." The 14 year-old rubbed his eyes to get a better view of the group. "Hey, isn't Matt coming with us Takeru?"  
  
The blonde took out his digivice, "I couldn't get a hold of him. He's probably at rehearsals."   
  
"Well, we don't need that many people anyway. It's just a routine attack anyway." Daisuke assured. Taichi nodded in agreement and joined the new Digidestined to the Digiworld.  
  
"Good luck guys." Koushiro whispered under his breath.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
The cracks of a whip echoed throughout the open jungle as digimon fled in all directions. Red-eyed Greymons swamped the jungle in flames. The Digimon Kaiser fought his own battles with Rookie digimon and won every time. Wormmon hid behind his master's leg but the Kaiser almost stepped on him in the heat of battle. Left and right the digimon were caught and rounded up by Greymons. That was when the counter-attack started.  
  
"TRUMP SWORD!!" Blades pierced through the Greymon the Kaiser was on. The orange dinosaur collapsed in pain and the blood stained the ground red. The Kaiser jumped off to avoid being crushed by the massive body. "CLOWN TRICK!" A wave of energy pulsated through the air but the Dark Emperor evaded in time.   
  
"Piedmon! You're still alive?... How unfortunate." The Kaiser sneered at the clown who had landed on the bloody soil. "You're not the top of the crop any more. Why don't you just give up?" He rode up on one of the Greymons and left behind his green servant on the ground.  
  
Piedmon sheathed his three swords and held the fourth in a battle pose. "This area is off limits to someone such as you. The Lady has ordered it."  
  
"Humph. She has no authority over me! She won't be around this time to help your hide. Four of my armies are attacking the island this very minute. She'll be too busy to help you." The Kaiser cackled in delight of his strategy. "Greymon! Attack Piedmon all at once!"  
  
"I don't think so! FIRE ROCKET!" Flames burned through two Greymons' dark spirals.  
  
"CELESTIAL ARROW!" The ray of light pierced another dark spiral of the Greymon the Kaiser was riding on. Coming to its senses, the orange dinosaur shook of its rider and trampled off into the jungle.   
  
The Digimon Kaiser quickly got to his feet and lashed his whip out in defence, "You again?! Why must you always meddle with my plans?!"  
  
"I thought you would be used to losing by now!" Daisuke mocked the Dark Emperor, making him furious in retaliation.   
  
Taichi made his way through the battle to Piedmon, who was obviously exhausted from battling, "I never expected to see you fighting for defenceless digimon. Shouldn't you be wreaking havoc throughout the land for total control?"  
  
"Time changes even the darkest of the Dark Masters; I never thought that I would be a Benign Virus again...and I didn't ask you for help." He deflected two Nova Blasts with a swift punch and guarded another from Taichi. "Who would have thought I'd be helping the Digidestined."  
  
The brown-haired boy thanked him very awkwardly, "Why are you helping anyway?" Shurimon sneaked pass the dinosaurs' defences giving Digmon a chance to destroy the spirals. "And more importantly, where is 'she'?" The clown was too pre-occupied by the emergence of more Greymons and now, Tyrannomons. The digimon and children were quickly being over powered in numbers. "Hey Agumon! Get ready to digivolve!"  
  
"Alrighty!" The yellow dinosaur took the lead of the armoured diriment, "AGUMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...WARGREYMON!!" The children and their digimon were awestruck since it was their first time to see a Warp evolution. Hikari and Takeru cheered for their old friend. With speed as fast as lightning, the metal claws sliced through most of the Greymon and Tyrannomons' spirals; releasing them from the Kaiser's dark spell.  
  
The Kaiser wasn't about to retreat without taking more down in defeat with him, "You pathetic fools... You're not the only ones with Digimentals now!" Reaching into his cape, he revealed the unexpected element that would tip the scales of battle, a steel-spiked digi-egg. "Wormmon, stand up and make yourself useful. Armour digivolve!"  
  
"What?!" the Digidestined shouted at once. "How can there be another Digimental?! Isn't there supposed to be only eight?" Daisuke questioned with the others, but Taichi caught on to the new turn of events.  
  
"But Ken, is that really necessary?..." Wormmon whined, but the Kaiser's cold eyes stated no one questions his orders. Wormmon still didn't want to fight, always using it as a last resort. WarGreymon took advantage of the caterpillar's hesitation and flew down to meet the Kaiser face to face. The Dark Emperor was startled and angry with Wormmon at the same time. WarGreymon charged the tiny child, sending him crashing to a tree. Wormmon was furious by the assault, and his loyalty to Ken outmatched his ethics. "Ken no! You're gonna pay for that! WORMMON, ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO..." Rays of blood red surrounded the green digimon in sharp contrast with his skin, "DRAGOONMON! Soldier of Hate!" A two-legged dragon of all red with green strips emerged from the light with silver fangs and horns on his head. His face, chest, and limbs were covered by black armour with the spiral Crest of Hate on each piece.  
  
Another digimental?...It can't be 'theirs'... The idea had hit Taichi like a truck. If the Digimental of Hate existed, the other Darkdestined's crests must be Digimentals too... "WarGreymon! Focus your attacks on Dragoonmon!" The old leader turned to the five children still stunned by the new turn of events, "You guys have the Greymons and Tyrannomons cleared out as fast as you can. We need them out of the way to fight Dragoonmon. I'm going after that Kaiser!"  
  
Miyako saluted in acceptance and the three armoured digimon and two angels started to round up the dinosaurs. The Digimon Kaiser, recovered from the attack, snapped his whip to reinforce his next command, "Dragoonmon! Finish them off for good!" Taichi imitated WarGreymon and tackled the Kaiser to the ground. He took a swipe at the older boy's legs and punched his stomach. Taichi caught his breath quickly and swiftly countered with a right hook to the jaw. The Kaiser's sunglasses fell to the ground, revealing the cold light blue eyes. Blood trickled down his chin as Taichi lifted him up by the collar.  
  
"Do you give up?" Taichi gave him the last call for surrender.  
  
The Kaiser clenched his teeth, "Never..." He unleashed his whip and smashed the handle on Taichi's head, leaving a cut on the side of his forehead. He lost his grip on the Dark Emperor who grabbed his glasses and ran towards Dragoonmon as he cursed the older boy, "You'll pay for that Taichi Yagami! No one makes the Kaiser bleed!"  
  
The red monster flared his nostrils in response and opened his jaws right at WarGreymon, "BLOOD BREATH!" Just like its name sake, a river of acidic blood flowed from his mouth and sprayed the surprised WarGreymon. His armour started to smoke from the sour-stenched liquid and his orange skin began to burn. He collapsed to the ground, writhing from the pain soaring through his entire body.  
  
"Put him out of his misery." the Kaiser ordered. Devilmon took one giant leap and landed inches away from WarGreymon. His giant claws were raised to execute the final blow.  
  
"No! WarGreymon!" Taichi shouted.  
  
"FlameDramon! Do something!" Daisuke ordered but his digimon was too far away to react in time. Piedmon was struggling with his own problems to help. With no one else to ask help, Taichi sprinted towards his partner on his own. But that was when something unexpected occurred.  
  
A blur of black pierced through Dragoonmon's claws to slice them to pieces. The black glow landed near a Greymon and chanted its attack, "SOUL DRAIN!" Purple lightning paralysed the dinosaur and a ball of black energy grew from absorbing the flashes of light until the Greymon de-evolved to an Agumon. The dark figure took the black orb in hand and let it cover its entire body, "SCYTHEMON, HYBRID DIGIVOLVE TO...GREYSCYTHEMON!" Scythemon?! It was a name Taichi could never forget. The light faded to reveal a human female dressed in black and navy-blue stood with a Greymon mask. Blue-stripped orange gloves supported her giant scythe but she didn't need it to attack. One gloved hand raised against Dragoonmon, she unleashed her attack, "DARK NOVA BLAST!" A black comet of fire crashed into Dragoonmon, sending him back to Rookie level. "I suggest you leave Kaiser!"  
  
The Dark Emperor wasn't too thrilled to meet up with the one major obstacle on his domination of the island, "GreyScythemon? You should call yourself Chameleonmon for all the transformations you do." GreyScythemon approached him in steady strides.   
  
"You're in no position to mock me Kaiser. You are outnumbered, out matched and simply out witted. You should know by now you can't conquer my sanctuary." She laid her scythe to her side, and waited for the Kaiser's answer. The injured Wormmon crawled to his master's side, but the Kaiser didn't pay any attention to him. GreyScythemon saw the pain in the digimon's eyes, "Take care of your Wormmon Kaiser. Someone as loyal as he deserves to be treated better." Wormmon rubbed his head against his master much like a puppy would to gain attention.   
  
The Kaiser peered down at his digimon and for a brief moment, understood what GreyScythemon said. He picked up the green digimon and called for one of the Tyrannomons. "This isn't the last battle Digidestined. It's far from over!" He called for a withdrawal from the battle and any digimon that still had the dark spirals heeded his commanded. Soon, they were out of sight.  
  
The GreyScythemon de-evolved back to Scythemon and greeted the familiar boy, "Nice to see you again Taichi."  
  
"You know her?!" Daisuke exclaimed. Miyako and Iori shook hands with the black figure. All their digimon returned to their Rookie forms and greeted the mysterious figure.  
  
Taichi didn't know how to react but he shook hands to cover his disbelief. She's still alive... "What are you doing here? I mean..."  
  
"This is my territory, a sanctuary for digimon who wish to be left alone from the Kaiser." Scythemon spoke in a monotone voice. Piedmon stood by her side. Off in the distance, an explosion echoed through the sky. "Damn, another one. Piedmon, show them the way out. And Taichi," a slight smile formed on her lips, "tell Yamato I said hi." She leapt off to the source of the explosion.   
  
"Well, she isn't the most hospitable digimon is she?" Miyako mocked.  
  
"Actually," Hikari said, "she's human."  
  
"What?! There's another Digidestined?!" Daisuke readied his fists.  
  
"It's a long story." Taichi calmed the hotheaded Daisuke, "Piedmon, I guess you really are benign or else you would be slicing us up right now." The clown just smirked by the comment. "Anyways, what is going on here? Where is she going?"  
  
"A lot has changed," Piedmon started, "This, as Scythemon said, is her island. But it turned into a sanctuary when the Kaiser appeared. She allowed the fleeing digimon to enter and she guarded the island from his attacks."  
  
"So is she the secret to why this place never had any spires?" Iori asked.  
  
"Yes," Piedmon continued his story, "but that Kaiser is a very stubborn boy. He continues to attack and Scythemon and I are the only ones defending this island. The other digimon are too scared or too lazy to help in the defences. That explosion is most likely from one of the Kaiser's armies. She's off again to fight."  
  
"Then why don't you fight with her?" Agumon asked, still cautious of the dark clown.  
  
"If I could then I would. But she won't allow it. She feels responsible for this whole island and its inhabitants."  
  
Tailmon purred her way into the conversation, "Then why doesn't she just take the battle to the Kaiser?"  
  
"She won't. If she did, she would be like the Kaiser invading homelands... That's how she sees it anyway." A hint of bitterness was in Piedmon's voice.   
  
Taichi caught the uncertainty, "But you think that she should attack."  
  
"Uhh," Daisuke interrupted, "am I missing something here?"  
  
"C'mon. We'll tell you all about it." Takeru offered but was pulled off to one side by Taichi. Hikari started to explain while Daisuke held on to every note of her voice. "What is it Tai?" the blonde asked.  
  
"Do you think we should tell Matt about her?" Taichi was concerned by the discovery. Yamato didn't have the most pleasant with Scythemon but he still cared for her.  
  
"Oh..." Takeru was unsure himself, "I don't know. He was pretty depressed when she left."  
  
"Well, we'll just keep it a secret for now." Taichi took hold of Takeru's shoulders, "Don't tell him. At least not yet." Taichi looked over the shoulders he gripped, "And make sure those three don't say anything either."  
  
Off in the bushes, by the nearest jungle, the Dark Emperor listened in silence. Yamato?...  
------------------------------------------------------------  
"What do you think your doing just standing there?"  
  
"You again?!" Yamato shouted in the darkness. "You've been popping up for the last two weeks."  
  
An 11 year-old Yamato appeared under a spotlight, "You're not done yet. Go and find her."  
  
"'Her'? You don't mean..."  
  
"Yamato. If you are there, she will find herself. If you go to her, you will find yourself. Your eyes will be opened by these trials. Take Courage and declare Friendships you refuse to see." The younger Yamato faded with the darkness.   
*************************************************************  
"Matt!"   
  
Yamato snapped out of his trance. The band members stood with worried looks as Yamato tried to come back to his senses. "Sorry guys. I must've zoned out for a moment..."  
  
"A moment? You were out for like five minutes!" the drummer exclaimed, "Are you really alright?"  
  
"Maybe we should wrap up the rehearsal for today." the other guitarist suggested. "Go get some rest Matt. We'll continue tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks guys." Yamato packed his bass guitar and left his band mates behind. Instead of heading straight home, he took a turn towards Iori's house. "Midori..." The dreams returned again and they still urged the same thing from three years ago.  
It was about time he fullfilled his mission.  
  
Arriving at the door of Iori's apartment, he knocked in quiet taps. The small boy opened slowly to see a tall blonde at his doorway. "Matt! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Sorry to bother you this late in the afternoon but, I have a favour to ask." Iori opened the door wider, hearing the serious tone in Yamato's voice, "Can you open the gate to the Digiworld for me?"  
  
"Is there trouble again?" Iori asked.   
  
"No, I just want to go that's all." Yamato bit his lip, At least I hope there is no trouble...  
  
"Maybe you should ask Takeru to go with you..." Iori was trying hard not to tell him about the dark human girl.  
  
Yamato smiled, "He'd start pelting me with questions that I'd rather not answer." The blonde dropped to one knee, "Please? I just have to resolve something there."  
  
Iori hesitated, but couldn't find a reason to say he couldn't. "Alright."  
=============================================================================================================================  
The beginning is always boring huh?... Again, I had no time to proofread fully so it might be awkward. How do you like the fic so far? It will be a long one too. And please review as often as you can for any of my fics and to other authors. It's nice to know there's a name behind with the person who reads it. I mean, if no one reviewed, I wouldn't be writing right now. Just one review got me going and I was rewarded with more encouraging memos. I want to thank those people and to continue with it. Wait, this became a rant didn't it?...That wasn't suppose to happen! Well, again, next chapter, "Revelation 2" will be up probably next weekend too. Till then...^_^  
  
  
  
  



	2. Lost Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Author's Note: Well, there's a weird little twist in this chapter, yet fitting somehow...actually, it's just twisted. Where do I get these ideas?! Sorry if the digimon's names's are screwed up. I'm not used to the 02 digimon yet.  
  
WARNING!!!: Shounen ai!!! Which means boyXboy love. Nothing physical you naughty little boys and girls. ^_^ The twist kinda makes it shounen ai yet not...confusing...you be the judge. I can't tell anymore without giving the story away. If you don't like shounen ai anywayz, you should leave to save me some flames.   
=============================================================================================================================   
"Revelation 2: Lost Friend"  
By Cloud Ishida  
  
Ken held a bag of ice on his bruised cheek from the fight with Taichi. He let his guard down too often and felt he was too soft on the older boy. He wanted Taichi to pay for attacking him, making him shed his own blood. And in his hand, he held his ticket to victory and revenge. The cracked pendent reflected a broken image of his face, without his glasses. "They'll pay..."  
  
"Ken, are you feeling better?" Wormmon shyly asked. Normally, Ken would be furious at him for using his human name but this time, he let it slide. The green digimon crawled to his master's lap and nuzzled against his stomach. Ken didn't know how to react by the show of affection. The pendent dimly glowed.  
  
He felt a bit different since the encounter with Scythemon. Her thoughts about Wormmon had a ring of truth to them. When WarGreymon attacked him, Wormmon had armour digivolved to Dragoonmon out of anger. Anger of WarGreymon attacking Ken. He let his free hand pet the purring digimon's head and the pendent in his hand started to illuminate ever a bit more. An alarm went off in his throne room and the screens filled with the images of a blonde human and a very simple-clothed child. "He's here! Perfect..." The Kaiser forgot all about his digimon and stood up too quickly for Wormmon to jump off in time. The digimon rolled to the ground and rubbed his bruised head. "Now is the perfect time to test my theory..." The pendent lost its glow.   
  
He held it towards the close-up image of his victim, "Yamato Ishida. The Keeper of Friendship...the one who almost became a Kaiser..." The pendent dropped and let it hung in mid-air while the string was held between his gloved fingers, sparkling in the dim lights, "...the Crest of Friendship..."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
"It's alright Iori. You don't have to stay with me." Yamato reasoned with the child but he refused to budge.  
  
"I can't leave you alone here. The Kaiser might attack, and Takeru would have my neck if something should happen to you." The small boy crossed his arms in a pose telling the blonde his defiance. Yamato gave up on his pleas and let him follow on his journey. Armadillomon followed patiently behind his partner. Few moments of silence passed until Iori broke the ice, "What are you looking for? Shouldn't we have brought the others with us?"  
  
"No. It's better if they didn't come...and it's not 'what' but 'who..." Yamato corrected.  
  
Iori turned stiff, "'Who'? Just...who are you looking for?..." Iori had an idea of who the blonde's target was.  
  
Yamato didn't know how to answer such a simple question, "Um...an old...friend. I guess you can call her that..."  
  
'Her'? So it must be that human digimon... Iori hesitated whether to say what he knows or not. He promised Taichi he wouldn't tell but he wouldn't lie either. "What does she look like?"  
  
The blonde thought about that, "Well...long black hair, brown eyes..." Then he remembered the giant bloody scythe and piercing black and blue clothing. "You would know when you see her...I have to find her..."  
  
Iori caught the sadness in his eyes but at the same time, happiness sparkled in delight. Maybe I should tell him...If he wants to see her so bad... "Matt." The blonde turned around to meet his gaze. "You should know something."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
The room was filled with giant glass tubes, each housing unknown concoctions and wriggling materials. The Kaiser walked pass his latest creation; a gloved hand tapping gently on the glass, "Sleep well my pet..." The object in the glass tube twitched in response. The Kaiser moved on to the end of a smoke filled laboratory, "Ahh, now the fun begins." There was nothing spectacular about this section of the room. Only a giant screen and a computer the size of a truck waited in silence for its master. The Kaiser revealed the tag with the crest still intact and placed it in of the slots.  
  
Suddenly, the giant screen came to life and a series of ones and zeros rolling across the screen. "First to test it out." He planned for the perfect way to find out if his theory was right.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
"This is where you saw her?" They arrived at the Sanctary Island with the smell of burnt trees still hanging in the air. "How am I suppose to find her when I don't even have a clue where to begin?" Yamato kicked at loosed gravel and ash at the battlefield of earlier that day.  
  
"Well, the only way I know is this. Armadillamon, armour digivolve." Iori readied his D-3 and let the magic happen. "Digimental, power up!"   
  
"ARMADILLOMON, ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO...DIGMON! The Drills of Knowledge!"  
  
"Blow up that boulder!" Digmon sprayed his Gold Rush attack and shattered the rock in a loud explosion. Instantly, the drill digimon de-evolved back to his Rookie form and waited.  
  
They didn't have to wait long. A dark glowing figure leaped in giant bounds to reach their site. The glow faded upon landing and the black clothed girl appeared again. "Who's invading ag...you?!" Scythemon remembered the shy little boy from the morning attack. "I'm assuming you made such a racket to call me?"   
  
Iori nodded, "Yes. A friend of mine wanted to see you and this was the only method I could think of to get your attention."  
  
She smiled at his strategy, "You remebered I attack any agressors. Nice work. Now, who's your friend?" Iori simply pointed to the older boy and she recognized him instantly, "Yamato?!"  
  
The blonde smiled at the sight of his friend, "It's been a long time."  
  
"I'll wait over there with Armadillomon." Iori had an idea they wanted to be alone and Yamato thanked him for it.  
  
After such a long time, he had no idea what to say. She changed a lot; signs of age beyond her years carved her face. Her eyes had large bags underneath, and her whole body sagged in depression. "How have you been?...Is everything all right?"  
  
Scythemon was too tired to hold a smile for too long, "...tired. I'm just tired." Her voice was monotone with no feeling left to give. She sat down on a broken tree stump and Yamato leaned on it beside her. He didn't like how she answered his simple question. It didn't seem as if she wasn't tired just physically. Her long black hair stopped its continuous flow from three years ago. Her red eye sparkled while her brown eye faded and her shoulders slumped even when she stood. Her scars were still there, looking as if they had no had time to heal. "I've been working a lot that's all. How have you been? Junior high?"  
  
Yamato smirked, "Yeah, although my grades would tell me otherwise." He turned to the girl, her head slumped with eyes closed. "Midori..."  
  
"Hmph...I haven't been called that for a long time. Scythemon would be better."   
  
"Well you call me Yamato and no one, not even my dad calls me that. And since your the only one allowed to use it, there should be something only for me." His grin made her smirk through her weary lips.  
  
"Touche. Not to be rude but, is there a reason you came?" She went right to the point and Yamato felt a bit disappointed by it.  
  
"I just wanted to see you. I had a feeling three years ago you would want to stay." His voice was meloncholic with past sadness.  
  
Scythemon opened her eyes, "Did Taichi tell you I was here?"  
  
Yamato's eyes perked up, "Taichi? He was here? Iori never mentioned that..." How could he not tell me?...Tai... "Iori told me where you were. And about that battle. Has the Kaiser always attacked you?"  
  
"Almost everyday. He is stubborn. Piedmon and I have a hard time holding him back more and more..." Her eyes slowly closed out the sunlight and rested her head in her hands. Yamato caught her massaging her eyes and knew she was very tired indeed. "Apparently, he found out about this island's secret."  
  
"What do you mean?..."   
  
Scythemon removed her digivice. An old model, a kind of mixture with the Yamato's and the D-3's. It was cracked from age and turned pitch black, matching with her clothes. She pressed a button and an oval object materialized out of thin air. Instantly he recognized what it was. She grabbed the digi-egg out of the air and placed it in front of the blonde, "This, I assume you know, is a digi-egg. The Digimental of Doubt."  
  
His eyes widened at the botanical egg with a with a wooden cross with strings attached on the back. "Does this mean..."  
  
"Apparently, the Kaiser knows about them, and uncovered this island's secret. This island is a treasure trove of Digimentals. The Darkdestined's crests." With more buttons pressed, four more appeared. "I was able to find five, and the Kaiser had one of his own...Asato's..." The name flickered past memories with sad endings. Yamato remebered them as if they happened yesterday. "With the Digimental of Hate, Dragoonmon, as Wormmon called himself, defeated WarGreymon with one attack. An Armour digimon as strong as a Mega...maybe even more..."   
  
Yamato examined each one. The Digimental of Fear had a soft velvat exterior with a black strip that looked strangely like sunglasses. The one with the rigid Crest of Ignorance was metallic all over with wires and bolts adorning it. The digi-egg of Deceit was scaly, with a metal protector over the top half with a horn-blade much like the egg of Courage. Finally, the egg of Despair looked exactly like the Digimental of Hope, but glazed in black. "If he gets hold of all these..."  
  
"He'd have the most powerful of digimons under his control." She said calmly.  
  
The blonde looked up at her worn-out face, "Is that why you've been protecting this place?"  
  
She smiled slightly, not out of happiness but rather cynically, "A Virus protecting the entire world...that's something the Benign Virus Piedmon will do. I'm still the enemy of Vaccine and Data, but I don't intend to take on the world and whatever goes on in that cruel world, I don't care." Yamato looked shocked by her statedment. "Don't give me that look. At first, I protected this place since it was my territory. But slowly, it turned into a sanctuary for those who wished to escape the control of the Kaiser." Scythemon leaned on her scythe and stood up, still slouching her shoulders, "I promised them they won't get hurt by him, that I'd protect them. For two and a half years I have. I'm living my duty to guard whoever is in my sanctuary seeking protection. And a promise is a promise..." Her last words left an image of regret in Yamato's mind. "But the digimon are trying. Someone by the name of Gennai is making a rebellion."  
  
The digi-eggs returned to their homes in the black, worn-out digivice. Yamato stood up and stepped in front of her. One hand rested on her scythe-holding hand, the other on her dangling arm, "What about you? You look terrible...are you happy here? Like this...?"  
  
She lifted her eyes to meet his blue gaze, but stopped at a silver shine from his neck, "You kept it?..." Her voice held surprise. He lifted the stone pendent, with the Chinese character for Friendship on it. The gift Yamato had given her but gave up.   
  
"Of course I did. I hoped someday, I could return it back to you..." He started to take off the necklace when a black glove stopped his hands.  
  
"Don't bother. It doesn't suit me." Smiling gently, she took out her black tag and crest, "I prefer this." The Crest of Loneliness glittered from the sun's rays and, most likely, from her inner sorrow. "You better go. I have to keep patrol and you'll be in danger if he shows up."  
  
Yamato knew she meant the Kaiser. It was as if she thought more of that psycho-maniac than him. "I'll stay a bit. You can't protect the whole island alone forever. You're putting too much responsibiliy on yourself..."  
  
"Don't even start with that!" Scythemon snapped back, "I know it's not but someone has to do it. If these damn digimon won't fight for themselves then who will?" She was frustrated with them, he could tell. That was when he noticed he never saw any digimon when he met her execpt Amadillomon playing with Iori. "Just get going. Please." Scythemon leaped into the air, not waiting for Yamato's response. She disappeared into the horizon before Yamato could open his mouth.  
  
"Midori...what's wrong?..." As soon as those words left, a sharp pain in his headmade him wince. He clutched his head tightly, trying to squeeze out the pain. Iori noticed from the distance and ran to him instantly. The pain spread throughout his body and held his hands against his body.  
  
"Matt, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" He knelt beside the blonde but saw no wounds on him. Yamato eased his grip as the pain started to subside.  
  
"I'm alright..." Iori noticed something different in his voice. It seemed...higher?... "Matt, are you sure? You sound a bit weird..."  
  
Yamato blinked at him, the pain finally gone. "What are yo..." He clutched his mouth. It did sound different... He stood up and his body felt different too. But he resolved he would worry about that later. Midori was his primary concern right now. Yamato looked down to the stone pendent from his neck and stared hard. His eyes grew wide as two things caught his attention. He widened his collar and looked down his shirt. The pendent drop around his neck as Yamato shocked by what he saw. "WHAT THE F***?!"  
  
Iori learned some very colourful four letter words that day.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
"IT WORKS!" The Kaiser exclaimed with pleasure at the blondes use of words. The screens that held Yamato's image (still looking down his shirt) proved his theory. Wormmon danced in joy of seeing his master happy. "And he's even close to Scythemon...two birds with one stone. Now all I need to do is to make this computer portable." The computer screen was still filled with ones and zeros that never seemed to end. He slipped on the Crest of Friendship and started working on the next stage of his master plan.  
  
His next thoughts slipped to Scythemon, 'Midori' huh?...the other would be Kaiser...  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Yamato was pacing back and forth in the school computer room. He wrapped his hands tightly around his body and hoped this was all a dream...a very sick dream. "This can't be happening...it's impossible isn't it?" he asked a nervous Iori.  
  
The boy didn't know how to answer. It should be down-right impossible but it happened.   
  
Yamato was now a girl.   
  
"Matt, maybe we should tell the others..."  
  
"And let them see me with THESE?!" The blonde pointed to his chest and blushed a deep red at the same time. "They'll laugh at me or worse..." He thought about his band, his father...What about Tai?...He'll get a kick out of this...  
  
"How about Izzy?" Iori suggested. That made sense to Yamato; he was the smart one after all who got the kids out in a lot of tight situations. He just hoped his brain won't fail him now.  
  
"Alright. But don't tell him yet. Just bring him here or else he won't believe us."  
  
"I'm on my way." Iori scurried to the door with his digimon in tow.  
  
Yamato never dared to step out of the classroom. He made sure the door was locked tight and continued his pacing again. How could have this happened?! Nothing weird happened today..well nothing weird for the Digiworld anyway...I just talked with Midori... He stopped in his tracks with the thought of that name. Midori...I'm sorry...   
  
"Hello is anyone there?"  
  
Yamato jumped from the voice. TAI?! He stayed quiet, hoping the invader would give up and leave. The door knob started to twist and turn.   
  
"Locked?...That's weird. Is anyone in there? Iori? Matt?"  
  
How did he know I was here?... His hand slipped on the desk he was leaning on and knocked down a cup of pencils. Taichi heard the rattling and started to yell, "I heard that! If you won't open it, I'll bust the door down!" Yamato raced for the door, in an effort to prevent Taichi's plan from happening. Through the glass, Taichi noticed the figure's sillouette. He recognized the hair style instantly, "Matt! I know your in there!" Then the banging on the door began. Taichi was trying to knock the door down and wouldn't give up. "I need to talk to you Matt! Open up!" Taichi took one last leap at the door and it finally crashed open. But Taichi lost his balance and landed right on top of the flinched Yamato. "I knew you were in here!" Taichi said triumphantly.  
  
"Whatever Tai, just get off of me!" He pushed him off but Taichi's hand landed at the most uncomfortable place on the blonde's chest.   
  
Taichi's eyes widened as Yamato blushed at the prediciment. Taichi nearly jumped off while Yamato sat up slowly, still blushing like crazy. The wild, brown-haired boy started to studder in shock, "Did I...wha...are they...Oh my god..." This continued on for a good five minutes and Yamato finally explained.   
  
"I don't know how but it happened. Iori's off to get Izzy." Yamato stayed a distance away from Taichi, embarressed by the situation. From the corner of his eye, he could still see the other boy staring at him with mouth opened. "Stop staring! I'm uncomfortable as it is!"  
  
That brought Taichi out of his trance, "Huh? Sorry...I mean...I don't know what to say..." His voice changed too...  
  
"If you want to laugh, fine. Just don't do it in front of my face!" Arms crossed, Yamato felt ashamed of what had happened to him. Of all the people to see, why did Taichi have to know?  
  
"I'd never laugh at you to hurt you."   
  
Yamato's arms loosened and turned to meet the boy's eyes, "Huh?..."  
  
Taichi walked up to him slowly, "You look pretty as a girl." The blonde's crimson cheeks returned. Taichi was right in front of him, and noticed he had to look down a bit to meet the blue eyes, "And it looks like you grew shorter. I'm finally taller than you!" Taichi laughed at that and Yamato smiled with him. "That's better." He commented. "Don't be so depressed. We'll find a way to reverse...whatever that happened."  
  
"...thanks." Yamato felt relieved. Taichi hadn't been this sweet since...well, ever. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all... "How did you know I was here?"  
  
"Your band told me you were headed for Iori's and his parents said he left with you...Was there trouble in the Digiworld?"  
  
"....Tai, why didn't you tell me she was there?" Yamato stared at him intently and Taichi understood who the blonde meant. "You knew I waited a long time to know what happened to her!"  
  
He hesitated to answer but said what he felt earlier that day, "I just didn't want her to hurt you like that again." He closed his eyes, remembering those last few days with Midori. "I was looking for you about that."  
  
Yamato understood what he was trying to say and glad he cared that much. "You don't have to protect me from her. I know her..." At least I think I do...  
  
"You met her didn't you?"  
  
"...yeah. Iori helped me find Midori."  
  
Taichi smirked, "When that boy gets back I gotta teach him the meaning of the word 'secret'."  
  
They heard footsteps coming from the hallway and a suprised Koushiro with Iori. "What happened with the door?" asked the small boy.   
  
"And what's the big emergency to call me so late?" Koushiro yawned out.  
=============================================================================================================================  
I'm weird aren't I? It just came out this way. Comments? I'm thinking I'll get flames for this. Thanks for reading everyone. I'm glad you like the series. More Kaiser in the next chapter. *drool* *_*  
  
See ya^_^  
  
  



	3. Hidden Emotions

Disclaimer: Digimon not mine. Toei Animation, Saban...whoever, owns them. I'm getting tired of writing this legal mumbojumbo.   
  
Author's Note: ....even I don't know how this chapter will turn out....Oh, in Japan, if a name ends with "ko" then it's usually a girls name. Sorry for taking so long to put this chapter up, tests all week _ Well, better late then never right?   
  
WARNING: (Hinting of? then blown out) Shounen ai (boyXboy love). You've been forewarned. Also there's use of swear words (like two...), angst...you know, all the good stuff ^^  
=============================================================================================================================  
"Revelation 3: Hidden Emotions"  
By Cloud Ishida  
  
"I hear it...and I see it....but I still can't believe it......" Koushiro was at a loss of words. Of all the evil that could manipulate, torture or abuse a person, he never expected a gender bender. "This is really puzzling..."  
  
"But you can fix it right?" Yamato hopefully asked. Koushiro avoided direct eye contact. "Oh..."  
  
"I do have something to report though." Koushiro changed the topic, hoping to get Yamato's mind off his situation for at least a moment, "I just got off talking with Gennai. He's contacted Pixiemon and Centarumon. They're on that island with..." He hesitated to say her name in front of Yamato.  
  
"Midori? I know about her Izzy." He spoke absently.  
  
Koushiro had felt sorry for condemning her for past mistakes. After another talk with the human Gennai, he understood why he didn't want revenge for his daughter. "Gennai said they're forming a resistance against the Kaiser but most of the digimon there won't help. The resistance could be why he's attacking the island."  
  
"That's not all..." Yamato reported his discovery, "That island is like a gold mine for Digi-eggs. Apparently, there are eight more Digimentals. The Darkdestined's." He remembered the ones he just saw from Scythemon, "She found five."  
  
"And the Kaiser has one... We gotta plan this out right." Taichi gripped his chin in thought. Tai thinking ahead?...He has grown. thought Yamato.   
  
"Excuse me but," Iori stepped up between the older kids, "my Grandpa must be worried about me by now. I should get going." Koushiro nodded in agreement and offered to take him home. "And we should discuss this with the others."  
  
"Except about this!" Yamato blurted out, pointing at himself. Iori smiled and nodded to keep his secret, then left with Koushiro.  
  
"I'll work on the 'problem' Matt." The genius waved good-bye.   
  
"What am I gonna do?...I can't go home like this..." Yamato whispered.  
  
Taichi patted him (Cloud: or is it 'her'?...) on the back, "Hey, you can sleep over at my house." He said with an extra big grin.   
  
"But Kari will..."  
  
"Don't worry. She's over at Miyako's for the night for some science project." He started to walk off into the hall. Yamato contemplated the idea. He can't go over to his band friends, his father will flip and Takeru...well he didn't want his little brother to know he had a new sister and a new daughter for his mother. I guess I have no choice... he thought with slight reluctance.   
  
Taichi popped his head though the door, "Hey! You coming? A cute girl can't go out at night alone Yamako!" He chuckled at his own joke and Yamato made an "I'll kill you" face. But in the back of his mind, he knew Taichi was trying to make him feel better. As he walked out the computer room, another thought highlighted in his head, He thinks I'm cute?!... Yamako?!  
--------------------------------------------------------   
The last modifications on his armlet were complete. The power of that giant computer was now in his hand. "As long as the crest is with me and with this," he lifted his armlet, "he's as good as my slave." The Kaiser laughed loud enough to fill his throne room. "Sometimes I even amaze myself." he commented on his genius.  
  
"But Ken, do you really have to do this?" Wormmon shyly asked from the corner of the throne. "I mean, I protected you and..."  
  
"SILENCE!" the Kaiser roared. Wormmon winced in fear and disappointment. "You couldn't even touch Scythemon and you expect me to rely on you?!" The Kaiser had forgotten how Wormmon digivolved to protect him from WarGreymon. He forgot how Wormmon nuzzled against him for comfort. He forgot he how he felt calm by him from his show of affection. The cracked Crest of Friendship around his neck was pitch black.   
  
But Wormmon never forgot those moments and never will.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
"Come on in...that is if you can maneuver through the mine field." Taichi explained as he picked up clothes along the way in his room.   
  
"You still have bunk beds?" The blonde remembered for his past visits to the wild-haired boy's house. "I'm surprised you can still fit in it."  
  
Taichi smirked, replacing the last of the strayed clothes into the hamper. "You can be on top."  
  
"What?!" The words Taichi said made Yamato's cheeks burn red again.   
  
"The top bunk. Unless you want the bottom one." Taichi casually answered back. He didn't quite get Yamato's sudden outburst, but the thought did sink in...eventually.   
  
"Oh...uh.." Yamato was embarrassed for thinking such things from Taichi, I'm going crazy with this... "Wh, whatever. The couch would be fine anyways."  
  
Taichi shrugged, "Alright, but my mom usually wakes up early and will probably wonder why a girl looking like Matt is in our apartment."  
  
Yamato thought about that situation and reconsidered rather quickly, "Top bunk it is." He took off his green jacket and neatly folded it to on Taichi's desk. When he turned towards the ladder, his arms were pelted with a t-shirt and pants. "What are these for?"   
  
Taichi started to undress, "Well, you don't want to sleep in your school uniform do you?" Yamato was about to oppose Taichi's removable of clothing when he counter-acted before his mouth opened, "And we've changed in front of each other in gym classes so don't even go there." He stuffed his hair through the all too small collar of his pyjamas.   
  
"..." Taichi was starting to know Yamato better with each passing day, and the blonde noticed.  
  
"And it's not like there's anything between us."   
  
Yamato flinched by the statement. The way he said it, it seemed almost...regretful? "I'll just go change in the bathroom."  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Why doesn't he like me?... I did everything he commanded......command.... He never asks...   
  
Wormmon crawled up to his master's lap. Ken slept in sound, chest rising and falling in a smooth rhythm on his throne. The tag around Ken's neck shifted in the sudden movement of Wormmon and landed on the digimon's head. Every night, while his human master slept, the green digimon took shelter on his limp legs. Head on the boy's chest, he listened to the heartbeat, a lullaby to his ears, and felt sleep consume him.   
  
You see? You do have a heart; beating for life like mine... Don't you know if you just ask, I would lift the sky for you?   
In the blanket of night, the Crest of Friendship illuminated the worm in holy light.   
---------------------------------------------------------  
Night had taken over and the boys lay in their respective beds. The moon was in the centre of a mass of clouds, nothing obstructing its shine through the glass balcony door. Taichi on his bottom bunk bed, stared at the pale, ivory pearl in the sky, "You know, some say if you sleep in the light of the moon, you'll become crazy..."  
  
"I think I already am..." Yamato yawned out. The clothes were a bit big for him, but he was glad to be out of his dirty uniform. Worries of his situation flooded his head. One was Midori. She seemed so...dead... Her eyes were empty and cold. He had those eyes before; those days of feeling alone and useless. The time he deflected away from the Digidestined. I gotta go back tomorrow...I can't let her down again...  
  
"...Matt?" The blonde grunted in response. "Do you ever think about, I don't know...us?"   
  
Yamato blinked from Taichi's question. "Wh..what do you mean?..."  
  
"Never mind Matt. It's nothing." Silence made an interlude in their thoughts until, "You really do make a pretty girl Matt."   
  
WHAT?! Is he drunk?! That was the other thought in particular gripping his mind. Taichi had been acting very different around him today. At first, he thought Taichi was just trying to adjust to his situation but the words that left his mouth...*And it's not like there's anything between us.* They sounded so sad and hurt. And what's wrong with me?...I'm taking everything out of context... Of course he meant the top bunk... He felt his cheeks become a bit warm and wished for the thought to go away. But instead, he turned it into words, "Tai, if...in another lifetime, and I was a girl...would you and me...ever be more than..." He didn't finish and Yamato felt a pang of regret asking but he needed the answer. "Tai?" Oh no, he probably thinks I'm a total whacko for asking such a stupid question... "Tai?" He bent looked over he edge of the bunk and took a peek at the bottom. All he saw was the mass of brown hair and its owner's back staring right back at him. He's asleep... A mixture of relief and disappointment flooded his face. "How typical, I talk serious and he falls asleep on me..." Yamato returned to his tired state and let the sleep close his eyes. But the extra attention he was getting from his best friend was a very welcomed feeling.  
  
Taichi faced the blank, white wall; his eyes awake with introspection. With the smallest voice he could make, he whispered into the night, "...without a doubt...Yamato..."  
--------------------------------------------------------   
"You're on the right track."  
  
Yamato was back in the darkness. "What are you talking about?" His hand reached his throat. His voice was back to normal. He looked down on his body with wide eyes, "I'm back to normal!"   
  
"Well, in here anyways." The voice answered. "You're on the right track Yamato. The ordeals to come is the right path. It's time to take Courage and declare Friendships you refuse to see."  
  
Those were the same words he heard almost every time Yamato was in the dark world. "I don't understand what you mean..."  
  
The figure stepped into Yamato's light to reveal an eleven year-old version of himself. "You will. And I'll come to see you soon."  
-------------------------------------------------------   
"Are you sure you want to go back?" Taichi asked on a beautiful, sunny afternoon. Yamato nodded again to Taichi for what seemed like the hundredth time. Daisuke and the others were in the computer room as well. Koushiro joined up to report his latest news. He had told Yamato in private that he was still working on the gender problem.  
  
Takeru hadn't seen his brother for a while and noticed something "different" about him. On the way to school and through most of the meeting, he had been behind Taichi and never said one word. It was as if he was hiding something. To get to the heart of the problem, Takeru approached his brother and noticed an unusual change, "Matt? Have you...shrunk?" He was at eye level with his older brother; usually he had to look up.  
  
Yamato hesitated to answer anything, knowing his new voice would only fuel the suspicion, when Daisuke butted in in time, "Hey you two, we're ready to leave!" For once, the older blonde was thankful for the new destined's big mouth. But Takeru didn't forget about his brother and told him he would ask later.   
  
Taichi walked up beside Yamato and gave him a questioning look, "You haven't told him yet?"  
  
"What was I supposed to say? 'Hey T.K., guess what? You have a brand new sister to look out for.'" Yamato sarcastically responded. "Besides, I'm stressed out enough of avoiding my band and my dad." His high, girl's voice made Taichi smile from trying to hold back giggles. Yamato eyed him while Taichi just continued to smile. "And stop smiling at me like that!"  
  
"Hey, I was just wondering that would make the most beautiful singing voice...Yamako." Taichi walked off towards the screen and passed through the gate with Hikari, Daisuke, Miyako and their digimon. Iori waited for Yamato to take his place with him. Koushiro looked with a small smirk on his face at the speechless blonde, Are they still beating around the bush? They just can't seem to say it... Everyone knew the two were the best of friends, but it only seemed as if Koushiro, Sora, Jyou, Mimi and even Hikari and Takeru were the only ones who saw more than just friendship keeping them together. They'll find out on their own terms I guess...  
--------------------------------------------------------  
An alarm sounded and the screens filled with the images of the Digidestined. The Kaiser woke in calm and stared at his blonde specimen, "He's here..." He felt something heavy burrowing in his lap and looked down to see Wormmon sleeping through the screeching noise of the alarms. "When did he get on me?..." The digimon felt warm against his body, and a part of him felt relaxed by the feeling. But a glimmer caught his stiff blue eyes. The crest was glowing very faintly but enough for him to notice. Is it reacting to Yamato?... Looking up to the screens, his amibition revived from the images and forgot about the warmth of his digimon. "Get off!" He swiped his hand across Wormmon's face and he flew almost halfway across the room. Wormmon slowly moved to his feet in half sleep and half shock. The Kaiser looked down at the crest and the light had faded. It returned to black nothingness.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
"Well, this is the place." Miyako announced. They arrived at the battle site where they first saw Scythemon. "Now all we have to do is make a big explosion right?" Iori nodded and V-mon armour digivolved to RaiDramon and pulverized a pile of boulders.   
  
"If we keep this up there's gonna be a shortage of rocks on the island." joked Daisuke as RaiDramon returned to V-mon. "So, why are we calling her again?"  
  
"Izzy thought it best if we could get Scythemon to ally with us and contact Pixiemon and Centarumon." Iori explained almost exactly like Koushiro.  
  
Twenty minutes passed and Daisuke stood cross-armed, "Well she's taking her sweet time. Last time, she came in five minutes."   
  
Takeru made another attempt of finding out Yamato's problem but he refused to answer straight, "It's just a cold T.K. My voice will be better soon." Yamato got up and left leaving Takeru to ponder with Hikari by his side. Out of no where, Daisuke burst in between the two as usual.  
  
Yamato's mind was preoccupied with something else. And that something was Taichi and joined him at his sitting area. Agumon had shown up upon hearing Hawkmon's message and left with the eagle digimon in search of Gabumon. Something was bothering the blonde about Taichi's behaviour. He was almost being...flirtatious. All morning Taichi had a goofy smile whenever he saw the blonde and talked in a very "un-Tai-like" expression towards him. He seemed to enjoy it more and more. "Tai, I need to talk to you." He wanted to find out why he was acting the way the brown-haired boy was acting.  
  
Taichi looked up to see the blonde in the clear sunlight. Yamato's situation had made him see his best friend in a whole different light. "Yeah?" He walked up to the girl and looked down at the deep blue eyes.  
  
"You're doing that again." Yamato said with a little irritation.  
  
"Doing what?" he said with the goofy smile still there.  
  
"Why do you keep looking at me like that? And you're acting really weird around me..."  
  
Taichi's smile faded, "Well I'm not really used to my friends changing their gender on me."  
  
"That's not what I mean. You keep gawking at me and...well, flirting with me! You never did that when I was a guy." His cheeks turned a slight pink, either from his anger rising or from the thought of the flirtations.  
  
The dark-skinned boy made a face in shock and anger, "What are you talking about? I was just being nice...what are you getting at?..."  
  
"Tai, if you've got something to say then say it! Don't lead me around on a leash and expect me to play along!" Yamato lost his patience and anger seeped into his words.   
  
"I'm not the one who's twisting every word I say into some hormone-induced crap! Who was the one who though wanting the top meant fucking you?!" The last sentence was heard by all the Digidestined and digimon present.  
  
"....?!..." Yamato was caught speechless by Taichi's loud outburst. Maybe he really doesn't...  
  
"Hey what's going on?" Takeru was the first to arrive on the scene and looked to his brother, "Matt?" Hikari question her brother and Daisuke and the others watched the drama play out.   
  
Taichi held his fists but made no move to use them, "The question should be what are you thinking of Matt?! Why are you angry at me for something you're thinking on your own?!" Taichi clenched his teeth to hold in his need to express his anger physically. "You're accusing me of something you want! You're taking everything I say too seriously!"  
  
At this point, Yamato's eyes started to feel warm from the heat of tears. 'Too seriously'?... So all this time when I thought you were...all a lie? His hands formed fists of rage and released that power on Taichi's face. His head was whipped to the side, but wasn't knocked down as he would usually be by Yamato's punches. Taichi slowly turned to face the small blonde, and winced in seeing the pain in the blue eyes and was held absolutely still by them. Yamato charged him and gripped his collar but wasn't strong enough to lift him an inch. "Why aren't you hitting me back?!" Am I too insignificant for you to even beat me up now?!  
  
"Hey what's going on?" The voice of Agumon echoed from the background. Gabumon and Hawkmon followed closely by the yellow dinosaur on their return from the search. The scene they saw was tense but Agumon and Gabumon knew better than to step in a fight between Taichi and Yamato.  
  
Silence filled the air from all participating and watching. Finally, Taichi responded, "I don't hit girls."  
  
Yamato finally let his tears run freely across his face, "Damn it Tai!! I'm a boy! Why are you playing with me like this?! Do you think this is funny?! Your the most selfish, jackass of a jerk I've ever wanted to be with.....?!?!" He clasped his mouth but the message was already sent to the other boy's ears. His blue eyes turned to see witnesses to his confession. Their wide eyes of shock and disbelief fuelled his tears. "...I.." They were like scientists analyzing his very soul, that is, all but Hikari and Takeru. They had grieving eyes staring back at him and Taichi. Slowly, Yamato turned to face the boy he had confessed to.  
  
Taichi stood in shock like the others. His mind was blank from the overload of emotions brought by those words. Is he really...he's just confused...it's the gender thing; it's been too stressful for him......right?... His lips moved in slow motion to Yamato's eyes, "You're just confused... You don't mean that."  
  
That was the knife through the heart.  
With no words, no sound except the steps of his shoes, Yamato ran from the constricting eyes and the one he confessed to.  
  
"Matt! Wait!!" Gabumon shouted after him before he even knew he was running to his partner.   
  
The others followed Yamato's retreat with their eyes, then Gabumon's, then Takeru ran for his brother after a silent nod from Hikari. He would deal with his brother, while she knocked some sense into hers. "Tai! Why did you do that for?!"  
  
Taichi turned in surprise to his sister, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"What am I talking about?! Tai, he just confessed his feelings and you brush them off like that?"  
  
Why did I?... "He's just in a tough situation right now..."  
  
Hikari gripped Taichi's shoulders and made his looked straight in her eyes, "Tai, I know you like him...a lot. Izzy, Mimi, Sora, Jyou...me and T.K., we all know you two like each other. So, don't deny it anymore."  
  
"I don't mean to butt into anyone's business but..." Taichi and Hikari turned to the giant goggle-sporting boy who had made rash decisions before but, this time, spoke with confidence and meaning, "...I may not have all the facts but, even I can see something more than friendship between you two guys." Daisuke gave a short chuckle, "And that means a lot coming from me."   
  
"Daisuke...th...?!?!" Taichi didn't finish. An earthquake swallowed his words.  
----------------------------------------------------------   
Idiot! Why did you have to say that?! Yamato cursed himself silently in his mind. The tears flowed freely as he continued to run wherever the road would take him. He didn't notice the rock sticking out of the road and fell in a loud thud. Rising to his knees, he let more tears drop. Stupid Tai....more like stupid me....  
  
"Ma--tt!" Gabumon and Takeru shouted from behind.   
  
Yamato didn't bother to turn but their constant shouts irritated him to snap back, "What?!"   
  
When he turned to see their faces he didn't see an expression of sadness or anger. They were the faces of fear. A single vine grew unnoticed by Yamato's eyes.  
  
The ground beneath Yamato gave way and twisting red vines grappled the blonde's legs, arms and neck. Struggling to break free, the vines tightened with every move. The source of the vines, a group of RedVeggiemon, emerged from their hiding in the cracked ground. "Ahhh...!! L, let go!" Yamato choked out the words, as he was barely able to breathe with the vine gripping harder around his neck.  
  
"Matt! Hold on!!" Gabumon shouted and readied himself for battle, "GABUMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...METALGARURUMON!"  
  
"Not so fast!"  
  
"Who's there?!" Takeru demanded. Another earthquake crumbled the ground and tore an opening between the keeper of Hope and his brother. From the opening, another all too familiar digimon and its rider appeared. "Ken?!"  
  
AirDramon, with the Kaiser on his back, hovered over Yamato and the gang of RedVeggiemon, "That's Digimon Kaiser to you. And any sudden moves and your brother will be in a very tight squeeze." The Kaiser cackled at the sight of MetalGarurumon watching his partner helplessly. "Now there's a good dog." he smirked.  
=============================================================================================================================  
This chapter's suppose to be longer but my computer is too dumb to let me write anymore. _ I hate it when that happens!!! Anywayz, how did this chapter go? It didn't turn out as good as I hoped it could have been. Mainly because there was more to this chapter but noooOOOOoooo, my cheap computer...@#%$@!! *a-hem* Now that I've got that out of the way, I'm putting up Revelation 4 too. I could've put it as 3(b) but ppl don't seem to like that. Any comments? Questions? Ask away^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Confession #2

Disclaimer: Digimon not mine. For entertainment value...(at least I HOPE this fic is entertaining...)  
  
Author's Note: You'll probably never expect the couple I've chosen (at least for now?...). Why I picked these two? There's something about them that make them go well or it could be part of my twisted mind. Either way, it's not a common pairing... (At least I think it's the least or most over looked pairing....). Plus there is little to no evidence of their pairing on the show but it's a fanfic. Fanfics were made to be imaginative and stuff. (Just let me think that way ok?) And why is it called "Confession #2"? Chapter 8 of "Crests of Destiny" was called "Confession".   
  
WARNING:Shounen ai (boyXboy love) Don't like, don't read, don't bother me with flames, which surprisingly, I haven't got any.  
=============================================================================================================================  
"Revelation 4: Confession #2"  
By Cloud Ishida  
  
"Hey what's going on?!" Miyako's voice called from the sky riding on Halsemon with Hikari and Angewomon behind her. Drillmon carried Iori in his second pair of arms and Daisuke and Patamon thundered in on RaiDramon. Taichi roared onto the scene with WarGreymon.   
  
Taichi's eyes widened seeing Yamato struggling in pain, "Matt! Hold on buddy!"  
  
"Patamon, go to T.K.!" Daisuke ordered, knowing he had to go into battle. Patamon nodded and flew over to his partner.  
  
"Patamon! Ya gotta save Matt!" Takeru pleaded to his pudgy digimon and he understood the urgency.  
  
"I'll get him back for you T.K.! Patamon, digivolve to...Angemon!" The angel charged for the RedVeggiemon but a familiar scream counteracted.  
  
"WING BLADE!" A red-eyed Garudamon unleashed its attack crashing Angemon on Takeru. Its giant wings flapped gracefully in the sky as it lowered itself over the Kaiser.  
  
Hikari was caught off guard by the digimon's appearance, "You don't think he caught Piyomon do you?..."  
  
Taichi scanned the eagle digimon for any signs of the dark spiral and found it on its left arm. He felt fustration and anger at the same time, "No, that's not our Garudamon. She always had a bandana wrapped around her left arm."   
  
"That doesn't matter. As long as its under my power I don't care who's digimon it is. Now, Garudamon, take care of my unwelcome guests. I'm off to collect my prize." The Digimon Kaiser jumped off of his AirDramon and walked towards his captive. Yamato was still struggling with the vines, each move a lost cause. "Now, finally you're mine..." the Kaiser whispered into the blonde's ear.   
  
"Get away from him!" Taichi charged for the Kaiser but was struck down by a free hand of a RedVeggiemon. MetalGarurumon couldn't decide to attack or not. One slight miscalculation and Yamato would be an icicle. Takeru managed to pull Angemon into consciousness and Garudamon preoccupied the others. "Damn it! What are we gonna do?!..."   
  
"CLOWN TRICK!" A mass of light slammed into the Kaiser, making him fly ten feet away from his prize. "You really don't learn your lessons well do you?" Piedmon floated down beside the wide-eyed Digidestined he fought with before. They knew he turned good but it was still took getting used to heroic acts by the clown.  
  
The Kaiser slowly got to his knees and scowled in rage. This was the second time he had been hit. Last time, it was Taichi who caused the great Dark Emperor to bleed. From the corner of his eye, he watched his prized writhing in pain, and saw a slight decolourisation on the blonde's face. "RedVeggiemon! Loosen your grip! I don't want him dead!" The digimons complied swiftly and let their vines soften their strength. But in a split second, they had no vines to loosen.  
  
A flash of light streaked across and under Yamato, cutting cleanly through all the vines. It settled beside Yamato, catching him from his fall. Yamato coughed and wheezed from the lack of air from his ordeal. The figure gently tilted him on her knees and let him catch his breath. He was surprisingly light for someone his height. Yamato opened his eyes to meet a welcomed, familiar face, "M...idori?..." He remembered the time he met her for the first time in three years; she looked more "dead" then ever. Dark rings floated under her eyes that lost their glow.   
  
"Shhh..." She placed her finger on Yamato's lips. "Catch your breath first." Her eyes wandered around the blonde's body, and the weak voice he gave off was very unlike him. "Yamato..."   
  
He knew what she was about to ask, "I'll tell you later..."  
  
Laying Yamato gently on the ground, Scythemon rose with her bloodstained scythe in hand. The RedVeggiemon were still writhing in pain from their missing limbs. She looked passively at them, then eyed the Kaiser. "Piedmon, help fight Garudamon." Protesting with just a look, he complied with her orders. "You've gone too far Kaiser."  
  
"Don't worry," the Kaiser snivelled, "you'll be my next target soon enough." She stood in front of Yamato, willing to protect him from any dangers to come.   
  
Taichi noticed two creatures stalking the battlefield, and caught off-guard by the new entries in the battle. "Scythemon! Watch out!!" For some reason, her usual sharp reflexes were slow in their actions. Even a shout from and Taichi and the Kaiser couldn't give her enough time to counter-act.  
  
"WereGarurumon! MegaKabuterimon! Take her!!" the Kaiser roared. The werewolf tackled the unsuspecting Scythemon across the opening in the ground. The giant insect readied his horn to slam onto the pinned Scythemon. She struggled to break free but the werewolf stopped every attempt. MegaKabuterimon's horn slowly glowed to its full power.  
  
Yamato slowly got up to see his friend caught in the image of his precious digimon partner, "Were...WereGarurumon! NO!" MetalGarurumon landed beside his partner; helping him realize it was a different werewolf attacking. "MetalGarurumon, you've gotta save her!" The metal wolf hesitated to leave his weakened friend unprotected, but the pleading in his eyes forced him to go.   
  
"METAL WOLF CLAW!" The ice blast froze the giant but in the air and fell crashing to the ground. The moment it hit the ground, the ice shattered and the digimon was free too attack. Despite being attacked by a Mega digimon, the MegaKabuterimon was ready to fight once again. It seemed as if the dark spirals could amplify power. The metal wolf took up the challenge.  
  
The Digimon Kaiser slowly made it to Yamato once again and pulled him to his side, "So, how do you like your new look?" he asked in amusement.   
  
Yamato widened his eyes at the smiling boy, "You did this to me?!..." From that point, Yamato became psycho-Yamato and propelled the now-not-so-amused Kaiser to the hard ground. "You bastard!! I'm gonna kill you!" Yamato bared his fangs at the flinched boy who barely managed to hold back the blonde's equally sharp claws. "You're dead!!!" At this point, the Kaiser felt he bit off more than he could chew.   
  
After struggling for what seemed like forever, the Kaiser finally flipped Yamato over and pinned him to the ground. "Maybe I've underestimated your strength in your state..."  
  
"Get your hands off of him!!" Taichi tackled the Dark Emperor off of Yamato and initiated their own fight. Yamato rested on his elbows and witnessed WarGreymon clawing the evil WereGarurumon. Turning to the right, two boys were punching each other in a fit of rage. Taking small steps, he scoured through the dust of battle for Scythemon, who was slowly getting up herself. Behind, the Kaiser got the upper hand over Taichi with his whip's handle slapping against his dark face. Taichi felt his cheek get swollen and blood filling his mouth. The Kaiser finally shoved him off and tangled him in his whip around the waist. With one swift motion, Taichi was knocked onto a giant boulder.   
  
"I have no time for this..." Opening his computer armlet, the tiny screen flooded with ones and zeros and entered his commands.   
  
Just as the Kaiser pressed the confirm button, Yamato felt his eyes burning. His vision of Midori running for him became distorted and clenched his eyes in pain. As fast as it started, the pain dissipated, but fear replaced it. Everything was gone. No colour, no faces, no black and white. Just nothingness. Yamato dropped to his knees in shock and confusion. "Wha...where is everyone?....Midori?...T.K.? MetalGarurumon?! Tai?! ANYONE!?"  
  
All the Digidestined and digimon heard his pleas. MetalGarurumon lunged for Yamato but MegaKabuterimon's Horn Buster smashed him to the ground. Takeru and Angemon made their turn on reaching Yamato but fell short by Garudamon's giant wings. Taichi opened his eyes upon hearing the blonde's screams but his body refused to move. Scythemon sliced her way through the still fighting RedVeggiemon and was the only one to get to Yamato's side. Fear was written all over his face as Scythemon tried to calm him down, "Yamato! What's wrong!..."  
  
Relieved hearing a familiar voice, Yamato gripped her black suit, "I...I can't see...I'm blind..." Scythemon was in disbelief but didn't falter her hold on him. Looking up, she saw the Kaiser slowly making him way to them, smiling in satisfaction. You did this to him... Her thoughts wanted revenge.  
  
MegaKabuterimon, WereGarurumon and Garudamon regrouped as Daisuke and the others entrapped them in a circle. "Everyone! Attack the dark spirals!" Daisuke ordered and each digimon unleashed their strongest attacks. But the three evil digimon were not to be easily defeated. The giant Garudamon flapped its mighty wings to push away physical attacks and the giant insect's hard shell deflected the energy blasts. WereGarurumon took the offensive and leashed his Kaiser Nail attack. Daisuke and Iori easily dodged it, but it was deadly on target. The crimson attack headed straight for Scythemon.   
  
She made no move but to hold Yamato in her arms but a yell snapped her back into the heat of battle, "Scythemon!" White gloved hands wrapped around her waist, losing her grip on the blonde. A blood-curdling scream followed as she and the saviour were flung across the field. Scythemon slowly got up, still unsure of what was happening, to see blood dripping all over her.   
  
The figure that saved her made her heart skip a beat, "PIEDMON! NO--!!" The clown cracked a smile but it disappeared as the reality of the pain sunk in. A fire ignited in her heart, fuelling her blood with anger and fury.   
  
"What happened?!" Her eyes shifted to the cry from Yamato; his hands searching the ground for the missing girl. "Midori?!" The Kaiser casually walked to the blonde's side, and pulled on his wrist to AirDramon. "Who is it?...Midori? T.K.?... Say something!" Yamato tried to protest but the Kaiser silently pulled him on the flying dragon. Yamato felt something was definitely wrong. His hands searched and reached the figure pulling him. He felt cold metal and a long cloth shrouding the body. He instantly recognized the identity when the face held large glasses on it's face, "...Kaiser?!" Yamato took one last swing but his blindness caused him to attack in the wrong direction.   
  
"That's enough." The Kaiser took his own swing and punched the blonde hard in the stomach. Yamato felt the air rush out of him and cringed from the pain. "You didn't give me much choice now did you? AirDramon! Withdraw!" The giant dragon pumped its feather-like wings and departed for the Kaiser's castle. The sudden take off caused Yamato to lose his balance and landed in the Kaiser's arms, "Don't worry," the Dark Emperor whispered, "...you're safe in my arms..."  
  
Taichi finally summoned enough strength to stand up to see his friend being taken away, "MA---TT!!" The scream had no effect. The dragon flew on. But his vision was obscured by a bright light and turned to see Scythemon was the cause. An aura of red surrounded her and her war cry echoed throughout the island. Absolute anger was in her eyes, her red eye flowing in fury.  
  
She took a leap at the nearest digimon, WarGreymon. "SOUL DRAIN!" Her hand latched onto the golden armour and black energy flowed from WarGreymon to Scythemon. In a few moments, WarGreymon lost all his strength and de-evolved to Agumon. Scythemon, powered from her new amount of energy, began to digivolve herself, "SCYTHEMON, HYBRID DIGIVOLVE TO... WARGREYSCYTHEMON!"(Cloud: The names just get longer and longer...) Gold armour contrasted with her black suit and her new ability of flight was taken full advantage. "Get out of my way!!" she shrieked to the Digidestined in the sky. Without a second thought, they flew out from WarGreyScythemon's path to the three dark digimon. "You hurt Piedmon, now die! DARK TERRA FORCE!" A gigantic orb of pure black energy formed above her hand, twice as big as the normal Terra Force. "DI--E!!" Swinging her arm, she released the energy on the three digimon and watched as they disintegrated into nothing; not even data from the digimon were seen. Drained of her energy, she de-evolved and fell from the exhaustion. All who stood witness was at awe. Daisuke was the only one reacting fast enough to catch the falling Scythemon.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
"Damn it! How could this happen?!" Taichi scolded the others while Hikari bandaged her brother's arm. "We just let him slip from our fingers..."  
  
"Tai...hold still..." Hikari tried to calm her distraught brother.  
  
"And where were you when we called you?! If you've been here earlier then he wouldn't be caught by the Kaiser but no, you were sleeping?!" Taichi's finger pointed to Scythemon who was attending to Piedmon's wounds. She didn't look at her accuser, but the words were enough to make her curse herself.   
  
"Tai, it isn't her fault... " Daisuke defended.  
  
"And why did you take WarGreymon's power when you had those other three to drain?!" Agumon was at Taichi's side, still sleeping from the exhaustion of having his power drained. "This is all your fault!"  
  
"Tai..." Takeru tried to reason but the older boy refused to listen.  
  
"You shut up about her..." Piedmon was cut off by Scythemon.   
  
She shook her head in self-pity, "He's right... I was too slow today. I shouldn't have been sleeping. I should've been scouting..."  
  
"Scythemon, it is not your fault. It is no one's..." but she didn't stay to hear Piedmon's words.   
  
"Miyako-san, Iori-san, could you look after him for me?" The two nodded and she took off into the woods.   
  
"You fool! Do even realize what she does for this world?!" Piedmon scolded Taichi. The clown gave no time for him to react, "For one week, she has only slept for four hours! And not even four continuous hours. Every week, of every month...her life had been devoted to protect these useless digimon and for what? She loses everything while these cowards gain everything!"  
  
"...I, didn't know..." Taichi felt guilty now about his harsh words to her. He knew deep in his heart it wasn't anyone's fault but the thought of Yamato being gone made him lash out at someone. "I'm sorry..." The others gave offerings of condolences, forgetting for a moment that Scythemon wasn't with them.  
  
Walking through the barbarous woods, she let the branches scratch her face. Blood slowly seeped from them, then stung by water meeting the open flesh. Tears rolled down Scythemon's cheeks as she resolved her plan. "It is my fault...so I'll deal with it."  
--------------------------------------------------------  
The blue eyes slowly fluttered open, his head in a spiral. Yamato got up and leaned against the cold wall behind him. The room was generally dark, but giant tubes of glass glowed bright enough to blind him. Blind him?... I can see again... His hand fell to his chest and much to his dismay, that problem was still intact. "Where am I?..." He slowly got up, but felt his knees shaking from his own weight. "I feel so weak..." He clutched his stomach still aching from the hit. He tipped over his own foot and landed against the nearest glass tube. He peered into it, see a form, a human form releasing bubbles of exhaled air. Staring at it closely, the creature jerked into life and stared straight at Yamato. The blonde jumped in surprise and fell on the hard floor. It continued to stare down with its pure red eyes, while upon closer inspection, the silver hair caught Yamato's memory. It looks familiar...  
  
"I see you're awake. And met my creation." The familiar voice echoed in the room. The Digimon Kaiser offered his hand to the fallen Yamato, but he refused to be helped by him. "Come now, can't a gentleman help a lady?"   
  
Yamato growled back, "Why did you do this to me?..."  
  
The Kaiser simply stared back, "You don't like it?" Again, he opened his armlet and typed in codes. With the press of the confirm button Yamato felt pain surge through his entire body. "Don't worry, the pain lasts for a moment." And he was right.   
  
Hand surveying his chest again, Yamato felt relief, "I'm back to normal!" His shout for joy was faltered by the heaviness in his head. "But, why do I feel so weak?"  
  
"I've programmed it so your strength is kept to a minimum. After all, you are bigger than me." The Kaiser picked him up despite Yamato's protests. "Just settle down, I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"What do you want with me? Why did you bring me here?"   
  
"...fine." The Kaiser seated Yamato near the giant computer of the laboratory. Reaching into his collar, he pulled out the symbol of the blonde boy, "I assume you know what this is?"  
  
Yamato's eyes widened by the discovery, "...my crest?!"  
  
The Kaiser stuck it into one of the openings on the computer and ones and zeros flashed across the screen. "Yamato, do you remember when you had to choose your path? The day you met with the black orb?" Yamato kept his frown but his eyes flickered the memory of the day he fell deep into the emptiness of his heart. "Well, that was a test. The same one I too went through." The Emperor leaned in close to the blonde, hands gripping the arm rests, "The test I went through to become the Kaiser." Yamato's mouth opened from the revelation. "That's right. You were the first chosen to become a Kaiser, but you refused." His gloved hand sheltered the blonde's hand. "After I found out there were other would-be Kaisers, I wanted to find out how they were chosen. And when I do find out, I can prevent from others taking my place."  
  
"But that doesn't explain my crest." Yamato muttered.  
  
The Kaiser pointed to the screen, "Those ones and zeros are data. Your data. Think of them as, DNA. All that information is from your crest. All your memories in the Digiworld are locked within this tiny crest. By scanning your data and cross-referencing with my data, I could find similarities between you and me that made us chosen to be Kaisers. But these similarities could be anything. To narrow down the chance of mistakes, I need a third specimen."  
  
"...who?..." he asked, but Yamato had a feeling who that third person was.  
  
"Scythemon is my next target. But until then..." The Kaiser switched off the screen and replaced the crest around his neck.   
  
"If you had my crest all this time, why did you go through all the trouble of bringing me here?"  
  
The Emperor leaned in closer to the blonde, his other hand caressing the boy's cheek, "When I read about you, the inner turmoil you went through...I realized, you are like me. Feeling alone in a world not meant for us, and staying in one where we could be and do anything we want." He leaned in a little closer, lips reaching for the other.   
  
Yamato's eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets as he gripped the boy's shoulders, "W, wait! What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"What does it look like?" An affectionate smile spread across Ken's face, hand still holding onto the now red cheek.  
  
"B, but I'm a guy and..."  
  
"That doesn't matter to me. The emotion is the same."  
  
"And I'm older..."  
  
"Hmph." The Kaiser grunted, "Is that all?" Another command on his armlet and Yamato felt the pain again. This time, the only thing changed was his size. "There. Just like you were three years ago." Surprisingly, even Yamato's old hairstyle was back too. (Cloud:???don't ask why that is...?_?)  
  
Yamato stared down at his body, and how his school uniform seemed way too big for him. "What is wrong with you?! You can't just screw around with people's lives like this!" Yamato struggled to get away from the Kaisers grip but only succeeded in slipping and landing face down on the floor.   
  
"I still haven't given you your strength back yet." Ken reached down and lifted the protesting blonde in his arms.  
  
"Put me down! You're really asking for it now!" Yamato felt his cheeks grow warmer and Ken just smiled at him feeble attempt to hide it. "And stop with that goofy smile! You're almost as bad as Tai..."  
  
"Tai? You mean that bush-headed buffoon? You two aren't a couple are you?" His smile faltered from the prospect.  
  
Yamato's face was now blood red, "Wh, uh,..." Are we?... "He's too much of a jerk to be liked..." Why am I even answering back to him?  
  
Ken's smile returned, "Well, that's good news for me." He proceeded to carry him out the door.  
  
"Where are you taking?..."  
  
"To my chambers. You can rest there." And all the way, Yamato kept kicking and screaming in more protest.  
=============================================================================================================================  
Okay, this chapter is just weird. There is definitely out-of-character-ness in this and I haven't had time to proofread. so, if any mistakes or "that doesn't mke sense comments", sorry. Too tired to proofread. Did I manage to surprise you? Did you guess the mystery couple? Does anyone out there also think I'm going nuts with this fic? I do. I think it's the sugar rush from buying those Halloween candies too early. Anyways, more madness coming your way in the next chapter. *people shuddering at the thought* HEY! It's not that bad...I think...is it?...*starts crying*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Resurrection

DISCLAIMER: Digimon isn't mine. Oh how I wish it was...  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I made a little mistake on Revelation 4-the figure in the glass tube was suppose to have PURPLE hair not silver. I must've thought of something else while writing. And I think I switched from "Tailmon" to "Gatomon"out of laziness probably (Shows how good of a writer I am). All these tests I have for school are screwing with my head _  
  
WARNING: Once again, SHOUNEN AI! (BOYxBOY LOVE) and the warning seems to be working cause no flames.^_^ And no lemon in this (despite what the ending of ch.4 seems to lead to) but a little suggestive tidbits. After all, shounen ai's focus is on emotions. After surfing the net and reading fics a bit,(I hardly have any time reading), I can safely say, I'M THE FIRST TO WRITE KAISERxYAMATO/YAMATOxKEN/KENxYAMATO etc.!!!  
I feel so special...unless there is someone out there who wrote about this couple before me...if that's the case, good for them but for me, D'OH!  
=============================================================================================================================  
"Revelation 5: Resurrection"  
By Cloud Ishida   
  
"Izzy's e-mailed us. He says from what Tai heard from the fight with Kaiser and Matt, it seems as if the Kaiser has control of his bodily structure." Iori reported while reading off his D-Terminal. "Exactly how he's doing it, Izzy doesn't know."  
  
"Shouldn't we be thinking of how to rescue him right now?" Daisuke inquired. Taichi nodded in agreement. "And where is Scythemon anyways?"  
  
"Right here." The group turned around to the direction of the voice. Piedmon was relieved she didn't do anything rash. "You need me for something?"  
  
Taichi walked towards her, remembering his harsh words to her from before, "I'm, sorry for what I've said before. I was just worried about Matt and-"  
  
"Don't bother. You don't need to apologize for speaking the truth." She spoke with no emotion. Taichi tried to apologize again but was cut off by her glare. "I said there is no need." Focusing her attention to the Digidestined, she revealed her digi-eggs from her black digivice. "I assume Yamato's told you about these. Today's fight showed the Kaiser's slaves are gaining more power. You need more power." She laid the five digi-eggs on the ground before the children. "Take your pick."  
  
Miyak inspected each one, "You mean, you want us to have them?"  
  
"If you can lift them." she simply replied. Daisuke tried for the mechanical-looking digi-egg but it didn't even move a bit.  
  
"Hold on a minute. If these are the DarkDestined's digimentals, then how are they supposed to lift it?" Taichi questioned the idea.  
  
"The Digimental doesn't distinguish between Digi and Darkdestined." She pointed to the Armour DigiDestined. "You can try too Taichi-san. You just have to have the emotion or experience related to the digimental."  
  
"Well, who's going first?" Daisuke hollered. Taichi took up the challenge and reached for the digi-egg with the velvet covering. With only an arm's length away from the egg, a glow from Taichi's chest repelled him backward onto Daisuke. "Ow! What the heck was that?" Daisuke asked as he tried to push off the heavy Taichi.  
  
"Whoa Tai! Are you all right?" Agumon helped his partner up while Gabumon and Veemon picked up Daisuke.  
  
Taichi took out from underneath his shirt the source for the attack, "My crest...it's reacting to something..."  
  
Scythemon checked carefully over the digi-egg of Fear and no scratches were on it. "It seems that your Crest of Courage is resisting the Digimental of Fear. You should avoid it and try the other ones." With that, she turned to leave the Digidestined to their task.  
  
"Scythemon, where are you going?" Piedmon asked with concern. She continued on in silence.  
  
"Scythemon, if your still mad about what I said earlier-" Taichi trailed off.  
  
She didn't answer and returned to the forest.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
I shouldn't be here... Yamato sat on the grand bed of the most beautiful bedroom he had ever seen. "This is so humiliating..." His wrist was chained to the bedpost and too short for him to even get off the bed.   
  
"What's humiliating?" Yamato turned to the source of the voice. Ken stood over him, his mask absent from his face. His eyes were in a cold shade of blue, but something about them gave off a gentle radiance. "You look even cuter when you're my age."  
  
Yamato almost forgot about that. Ken had turned him into the kid he was when he first came to the Digital World. "You are so dead." Yamato threatened with a deathly glare.  
  
Ken just smiled back, "It's worth it."  
  
The smile was threw Yamato off guard, "You are the Digimon Kaiser right? Shouldn't you be killing me or torturing me?" His voice was full of sarcasm.  
  
"Hehe, funny." Ken leaned in closer and Yamato drew farther back, "It's not like I'm gonna bite...hard." He finished with a snicker. Hand caressing the blonde's chin, Ken started to move in for the touch of the other boy's lips. But instead of the feeling of soft skin, his face met with very stiff and white knuckles. His cheek stung from the hit and rubbed it to dispel the pain. "Ow...it shouldn't hurt this much if I took away your strength..."  
  
Yamato continued to crack his knuckles, "Desperation brings miracles." he said with a smug look.   
  
The door to his chambers started to open. From the small crack of opening, Wormmon crawled slowly inside, his long ears draped over his eyes. "Sorry to interrupt Master but-"  
  
"I told you I don't want to be disturbed!" The Kaiser yelled in full force. Wormmon cringed from the sound but refused to turn back. "And what do you think you're doing covering your eyes?..."   
  
"Oh..." Wormmon stuttered through his words, "I thought you two would be...playing..." Yamato's face steamed red.  
  
The Kaiser rubbed his head as if he had a migraine, "Whatever, you can look...what is so important to disrupt our time together?" His gloved hand slowly reached for Yamato's but the blonde's fist waving in the air made Ken think twice.  
  
Lifting his ears, Wormmon started to report, "The target has been found. All alone."  
  
"Excellent!" Ken snatched his Kaiser glasses and fitted it over his face. "Now's my chance. You, keep him happy or you'll be Tyrannomon food." The Kaiser turned to his blonde prince and bowed, "We'll 'play' next time." Flipping his cape, he headed for the door.  
  
Yamato was about to explode in frustration from the Kaiser's antics, "That's it! After I'm back to normal your ass is mine!" he shouted, waving both his fists wildly in the air.   
  
The Kaiser peered from the corner of his eye, "I hoped that it was." Smiling, he disappeared through the door.  
  
Yamato let his head fall limp, "He's a damn pervert..."  
  
"He must really like you. He never smiles like that when I'm around..." Wormmon crawled beside the blonde and nestled on the warm sheets. "Anything you'll need, just ask."  
  
"Uh, thanks... You're not like him are you?..." Wormmon just sighed from Yamato's question. Looking down on the green worm, Yamato notice lines that weren't part of the digimon's colourful markings. "Are those from...when you battled Tai and the others?" The scars were deep and from the looks of them, very recent.  
  
Wormmon turned away from the gaze of the blue eyes. "No." The memories of the scars' origin started to flow back. The two sat in silence.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
"He's doing just fine." The Digimon Kaiser assured her from the head for AirDramon. Underneath him, Scythemon questioned Yamato's safety and had her scythe down. "So, do you agree to the terms?"  
  
Scythemon's weary eyes were barely able to keep focus. The lack of sleep was becoming too much for her. "As long as Yamato is safe and returned safely."  
  
"But of course. I wouldn't dream of hurting him." The Kaiser slipped out the dark spiral from his cape. "Hope you like your new bracelet."  
----------------------------------------------------------  
"How come I got stuck with the Digimental of Fear?" Daisuke whined. Miyako fiddled with her digi-egg of Doubt and Iori examined his egg of Ignorance.   
  
"Of all the Digimentals to get, I get Despair. Kinda ironic isn't it?" Takeru stared at his digi-egg, but another thought was scratching his mind, Why do have it if I have the Crest of Hope... Hikari remained silent with her Digimental of Deceit.   
  
"I guess only you guys can use the digi-eggs." Taichi was left empty-handed. He couldn't lift any of them and when he thought he was about to, his crest reacted violently.  
  
"But you can always Warp-digivolve me Tai." Agumon tried to reassure his friend. Gabumon remained silent, being unable to digivolve fully without Yamato.  
  
"Hmph, I never imagined the Digidestined being able to use the Darkdestined's power. You people are just full of surprises." Piedmon commented while leaning on a nearby tree. His wounds were limiting his movements.   
  
A shadow cast over the children. Veemon looked up to the eclipsed sun to see he silhouette of a flying dragon. "We've got company Daisuke!"  
  
"C'mon! Give me your best shot!" The Digimon Kaiser taunted from his abode on the dragon.  
  
Taichi felt his blood boiling by the sight of the boy, "You bastard! Where's Matt?!" The Emperor just smiled to further aggravate Taichi. "Answer me!"  
  
Gabumon was the next to demand his friend's whereabouts, "Tell me where he is! You better not have hurt him or you'll be sorry!"  
  
"All right guys!" Daisuke lifted his new digi-egg, "Now's a good chance as any to test them out! Veemon!" The blue digimon quickly got to his partner's side. "Digimental power up!"  
  
"Veemon, DarkArmour digivolve to...Yureimon! The Ghost of Fear!" His pale-blue body was transparent, only his black armour seen solid as rock.  
  
"Hawkmon, DarkArmour digivolve to...Valkeriemon! The Archer of Doubt!" Wings sprouting from the head, the bird-woman readied her bow.   
  
"Armadillamon, DarkArmour digivolve to...Spikemon! Bringer of Ignorance!" A giant porcupine type digimon with metal spikes readied its quills.  
  
"Patamon, DarkArmour digivolve to...Shinimon! Harbringer of Despair!" A black-winged angel of death darkened the sky even further.  
  
"Gatomon, DarkArmour digivolve to...Panthermon! Master of Deciet!" A figure with the head of a panther and a body of a human woman stood with blades petruding from her elbows.  
  
"Uh, they look kinda mean..." Miyako muttered.   
  
Daisuke took up the lead, "All right! Yureimon, go aft-!!" Daisuke jumped flat on his face away from the giant Spikemon's crashing foot. "Hey! Watch where you're go--WHOA!!" Yureimon almost ran into his partner as he readied his attack.  
  
"SPIRIT CRUSHER!" Pure energy shot from his fists but the most suprising attack shocked all who witnessed it.  
  
"MIND DRAIN!" Black lightning dissipated the two spirit shots. Scythemon absorbed the attack and readied her fists to strike back, "SPIRIT CRUSHER!" Unexpected by the retaliation, Yuriemon was hit head on.  
  
"What the hell!..." Taichi and Piedmon both yelled at the same time. "Scythemon?!" Taichi demanded her attention, "What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
She stood in front of the Kaiser; both her eyes blood red. "Scythemon, why don't you show them just how good you are." She nodded in submission to the Kaiser and jumped down from the flying dragon.   
  
Piedmon caught sight of the sunlight reflecting off of the dark spiral on her wrist. "You didn't...Scythemon..."  
  
Without warning, Shinimon readied his wings and moved in on the assult on the Angel of Death. Takeru was shocked when his digimon left on his own, "Shinimon! Don't attack! She's one of us!" Shinimon took no heed in his partner's words and spread his wings wide open for his attack.  
  
"DEATH RAIN!" Hundreds of feathers shot out at the red-eyed Scythemon. She twirled her scythe to repel the attack but there were too many projectiles to hold off. The icy blades of the feathers pierced passed her face, arms and legs. Still she managed to stay standing against the five Armour digimons.   
  
"Shinimon! What's wrong with you?! Don't attack!" Takeru yelled, but the digimon refused to listen. "What is going on... Shinimon, listen to me!!"  
  
"You need to train your digimon better. Scythemon! Steal their souls!" The Kaiser ordered.   
  
With one hand raised, she released her power from hell, "SOUL DRAIN!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
He opened his eyes from the deep sleep he was in. Familiar voices echoed in his mind. That voice was calling again. The voice that invaded his dreams and his unconscious moments. But this time, he was awake; the voice had a form. "Wake up sleepy head."  
  
"Huh..." Yamato's eyes widened by the sight of the blonde, with the same spiky hair, blue eyes, and the green turtle neck with dark blue jeans. "I must be going crazy." The double pinched his counterpart's arm. "Ow! What was that for?!"  
  
"Well, you sure as ain't dreaming." The double responded.  
  
Rubbing the pain, he looked at the face of himself with mouth opened, "Thanks for proving my IN-sanity."   
  
"Hey, I told you I was coming to see you. I guessed he warmed up to you pretty fast." The double pointed to the sleeping Wormmon on Yamato's lap. "And you wonder why you got the Crest of Friendship."  
  
Yamato stared at the tiny digimon. He didn't even notice he was cuddled with him; he was so comfortable to be with. "I don't know how this is happening but you've got some explaining to do like how you're even here in front of me Ya..Mat..."  
  
"Just Yama is fine. Your name is my name anyways." Yama crossed his arms and paced around the giant bedroom. "If you don't know by now, I'm the Friendship that's inside you. I'm the reason why your crest glows when it does and gives you strength when you need it. Think of me as a guardian angel, or you're conscious." The double turned to his twin and only saw confusion troubling his face. "Hey, I'm just in physical form in the Digital World, as long as the crest is okay. Once you leave, I'll be back in you're head to annoy the heck out of you again." He gave a short chuckle and Yamato smiled back. But his face still sagged with confusion and sadness. "Despite what you feel, this is the right path you're taking. Don't get discouraged. You've taken Courage with you. Now you just need to acknowledge Friendship."  
  
"Courage? What are you talking about? I wimped out of all the situations up to now." Yamato talked quiet enough to keep the green digimon asleep.  
  
Yama smirked at him, "Who is the Keeper of Courage?"  
  
The light bulb in Yamato's head flicked on, "Oh. I knew that." The last words he had said to Taichi echoed through his mind, "That jerk? Of all people I had to bring him?..."   
  
Yama sat beside him, taking the other's hand in an attempt to comfort his self, "I know you're hurt by what happened. But give it time. He just didn't know how to react. After all, confessing love let alone saying you love another boy can leave anyone speechless."  
  
"...I never expected to fall for a guy... I'm a freak for even feeling that way." Yamato clenched his fists not out of anger, but to release the frustration he always felt every time he saw the face of Taichi. "What am I gonna do?... I don't know if I can even see him face to face anymore. He doesn't....he.." Fresh tears dropped on the green digimon. Wormmon fluttered open his eyes and looked above to see the clenched eyes shedding sorrow.   
  
"Yamato-sama? Are you all right?" Yamato opened his eyes to the concerned digimon. Wormmon moved in closer to the blonde and rubbed his head on his loose shirt, "Don't be sad. Ken wouldn't want you to cry." Yamato looked at him with watery eyes. He's been with this digimon for less than an hour and an enemy at that, but here he was, trying so hard to comfort the melancholic blonde. Yamato started to speak to his double image but he was gone. His eyes searched the room but only he and Wormmon occupied it.  
  
Just then, the door creeped open again. The Digimon Kaiser appeared at the doorway, and the figure beside him cause Yamato to lose his breath, "Midori?!" Scythemon remained beside the Kaiser, taking a step whenever he did. Her eyes glowed red and injuries from what looked like a huge battle. "Midori, are you all right?" No response. "Damn it! What did you do to her?!" The flicker of lights on Scythemon's wrist answered his question.   
  
"Don't worry. I wasn't the one who hurt her. Blame you're precious friends." the Kaiser explained. Yamato narrowed his eyes, causing the tears that locked on his eyes to over flow. Ken noticed immediately and rushed to the blonde's side. "What's wrong?! Are you hurt?-"  
  
"Don't change the subject! What did you do to the others?"   
  
Ken paid no attention to Yamato's demands and instead focused his rage on Wormmon, "I leave for one hour and you make him cry?!" He clenched his hand around the digimon's neck and threw him to the hard floor. "Why do I even bother with you?!" Reaching inside his cape, the Kaiser brought forth the weapon that made Wormmon cringe in sight of it. The Kaiser tightened and snapped the whip on the ground and readied for Wormmon's punishment.   
  
Yamato's eyes widened as the Kaiser slammed his hand down and an unnatural snap filled the room. The cracks echoed two more times before Yamato could return from the shock, "What the hell are you doing?!!" His instincts told him to leap at the tormenter but the chain on his wrist wouldn't even let him get off a foot off the bed. "Stop it!! He didn't do anything!" The blur of the dark glove kept a constant rhythm, and the green digimon started to turn red. The unnatural markings from before started to match with the new scars. Yamato struggled with the chain, unable to bear witness the thrashing of an innocent life. "Stop it... You're going to kill him!!"  
  
Wormmon made no attempt to move away. He stayed there, taking in the punishment he didn't ask for. The cracking whip shadowed tiny whimpers. The Kaiser said nothing and only grunts from releasing his power left his lips. The whip started to turn red and the Kaiser was ready for the final blow, "You worthless--"  
  
A black hand clamped on the Emperor's wrist, where his hand held his prized weapon. "What?!" It was a death grip on his wrist; he was locked in a vice. His cold eyes came upon one red, the other, a light brown eye. Tears. There were tears stored, waiting to be released. Both boys were silent; Wormmon, curled up to await another hit, but relaxed when none came. His wet eyes looked up to the two figures towering over him. His master stood absolutely still, the other dark figure equally stiff as stone, but with a voice.  
  
Scythemon squeezed so hard the Kaiser released the whip from the pain. She narrowed her eyes at him, and Yamato stared in silence. The dark spiral on her wrist was sparking with electricity. Her voice was quiet, but hard as an obsidian rock, "What do you think you're doing? How could you even lift your hand against him?..." The dark spiral erupted into a lightning rage against her arm. "He is loyal. He protected you from WarGreymon. He stayed by your side through all the abuse and you reward him by torturing him?!" She threw the arm away as if it was garbage. Kneeling down beside the bloody digimon, she lifted him gently into her arms.   
  
Ken rubbed his sore wrist and started at his ex-slave in shock, "But, how...how did you..."  
  
"He cares so much for you. You have someone, to protect you from your dark days, from your nightmares...from loneliness...." Tears dropped, and she rocked the digimon with such caution. Yamato was fixated on her eyes. They were back to their normal colours but it looked as if she was in a trance. A horrible dream playing over and over. "And you slap hatred in him?!" By now, the dark spiral lost its flashes of light, unable to keep Scythemon under its control. But another light took over.  
  
The Crest of Loneliness emitted a black glow but still managed to illuminate the room. In resonance to its dark half, the Crest of Friendship around the Ken's neck burst into white light.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
The dark laboratory, filled with giant tubes and computers, hummed the music of technology. A crack echoed. Another. Another crack. The sound of glass shattering. From the broken glass tube, a humanoid figure stepped out. Drenched in the liquid that preserved his body, he turned to the sliver of light coming from the other side of the door.  
  
A smile creeped to his face, "They're all here."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
The antipode of lights continued to clash with each other. Yamato felt his body changing from the two lights. He felt his strength coming back to him as his body began to grow to his rightful age.   
  
But the Kaiser wasn't having such luck. "What is going on?!" he shouted. "What's happening...to..me..?!?!" He felt his head being torn apart, overloading with images that were all too familiar but distant. A purple haired boy. Another older boy with the same hair colour, wearing glasses. Playing. Slapping. Love shadowed by hate. The lifeless body. He was caged in by the white light and clutched his head in agony but the pain refused to subside. "Stop it....STOP--AAAAAHH!!!"  
  
The scream snapped Scythemon out of her trance, "Huh- Wha, what's going on..." The black light was surrounding her, but she could see through to see the fragile body she was holding in her arms, "Wormmon?" Then the black light plunged her mind into torturous pain. Feelings kept hidden, memories she tried to forget emerged for her to live through again. The blonde she met. The day she met her protector. The day Scythemon was first born. The face of the evil, the Silver Angel that brought destruction. The teasing. Deaths. She didn't release the screams she held for so long.  
  
Yamato had his share of the agony to deal with. Both lights encased his body, swirling violently as if they were fighting over him. He felt his heart become heavy and his head spinning out of control. Jealousy of his rival. Confusion of himself. Hate against life. Fear for his brother. The day he deflected from the others, the day he found hope in the dark cave. Memories he thought he had overcome began to spread like ripples in a pond. But there were other images he'd never seen before. Two purple-haired boy. One looked so much like the Kaiser with his glasses. Then death. Another was a girl, black hair, sitting in silence. Lonely and forgotten. He felt rage within her and a cage was the rage's home.  
  
The figure from the glass tube stood at the doorway, smile intact. He watched as the fireworks started to dim. A wave of his hand, an invisible pressure slammed the four against the wall. The pressure was so strong the chain holding Yamato snapped like a twig. The lights disappeared and the three humans slowly recovered while Wormmon went unconscious. Yamato was the fist to get his bearings, and called on his friend, "Mi, dori...are you alright?" Scythemon rubbed her bleeding head and neck. She didn't bother to nod or answer; any movement would bring pain to her already beating head. Yamato crawled to her side, supporting her in any way he could. Lifting her to his chest, he saw Wormmon scrunched beneath her and an arm wrapped around him. She took the force of the blow for him... Gathering his two friends, his eyes wandered to the fallen Kaiser holding on to his blood drenched right arm. The blood matched the crimson that was splattered on the cracked wall. The mask was thrown from his face and now found at the feet of the attacker. Yamato saw the boy shift his eyes in front where his mask was and mumble something too soft to be heard, and fell unconscious.  
  
"Wh--..." Yamato heard the gasp under him. He saw Midori staring with wide eyes to the doorway. Following her sight, Yamato landed on the source of Midori's alarm and held his breath.  
  
The figure was a boy; left arm with the arm of much like Devimon's and the other made of wires and cables integrated through metal. The legs looked as if was made of wood and wrapped in scales. Two tails, one split into two whip-like blades and the other resembling a monkey, danced playfully. Fangs bared from his smile.  
  
The hair was nostalgically purple. The eyes were painfully familiar.  
  
Midori remembered.  
  
"Itami......"  
=============================================================================================================================  
What a cliffhanger huh?....Actually, not really -_- This part was pretty bad I think, hopefully the rest will be better. Things are going to turn more serious. I was told that the fics are funny, reading back I found some really stupid grammar mistakes *sweat drops* and it IS pretty funny. OMG I can write comedy that works--The world is coming to an end!!!!! Well, the humour is gonna dwindle but still there to liven the dark mood. Thanks again for reading and review away! (Don't mention all the grammar and inconsistent name uses--I'm fully aware of them and stressed enough about school to worry about that ^_~)  
  
Ch. 6 will be out soon....hopefully.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Relationships

DISCLAIMER: Digimon owned by Toei, Saban and Bandai. (are there more?)  
  
Sorry it took so long; a lot of tests to study for. Well, part 6 of my 2nd series is here. I never thought it would get this far. For all those reading, I thank all of you for taking time to read them. And all the reviews you leave behind, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. The praises and encouragement I get is really helping me to continue and write more. Even if it's just one review, that one can mean a lot to me. I haven't had this much praise for a long time...probably never. Sad huh? Anywayz, enough of my angst, that's left up to Yama-chan and the others. So, on with the fic^o^  
  
Things are gonna move very fast in this chapter...bear with me  
  
WARNING: Shounen ai (literally, boy's love) but nothing overblown.   
=============================================================================================================================  
"Revelation 6: Relationships"  
By Cloud Ishida  
  
"I'm sorry T.K...." Patamon whimpered out.   
  
"It's not your fault Patamon." Takeru reassured his little digimon and turned to the others, "It wasn't any of your fault. Those Digimentals are just too powerful to control." He held up a his D-3 with the image of the Digi-egg of Despair staring right back at him.   
  
The Digidestined were and dazed and confused by the last fight. They didn't win, yet neither did the Digimon Kaiser. The field was scorched black and still smoking from the flames of battle. All the digimon were in their Rookie forms but there was very little movement. The children had scratches and bruises of their own. Drained of energy, the kids decided to stay and rest.  
  
The battle ended with the Shinimon and the others attacking each other instead at the Kaiser. They refused to obey any orders from their partners, relentless on their attacks and destroyed anything in their path. The only thing that stopped them was the fact they had used up all their energy. The Kaiser left in the middle of battle, seeing the children's digimon would finish the job for him.  
  
And there was another matter. Scythemon was under control of the Kaiser. Piedmon couldn't believe it but a part of him expected it. Taichi had mixed feelings about the battle. Part of him was felt guilty, as if he drove her into becoming a slave of the dark emperor. But at the same time, he knew that she shouldn't have turned against them no matter what. "What was she thinking?..." he whispered.  
  
Piedmon caught the question, "She thought she was helping."  
  
"What, by trying to kill us?" Taichi retorted.  
  
"Oh please," Piedmon staggard to stand up, "do you think she'd let you all be sitting ducks?"  
  
Daisuke, hearing the start of an argument, made his way into it, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You're Armour Digimon are no match for Scythemon at her full strength. Her crest speaks of that. You're Digimentals are too...'genile' to be strong against her." Piedmon crossed his arm, obviously taking pride in his partner's power.  
  
"Hey, are you trying to make fun of us?!" Daisuke was ready to pick a fight dispite his injuries to his legs and sides.  
  
Taichi held him back with a wave of a hand, "What are you trying to say? We aren't strong enough?"  
  
Piedmon's majestic, regal tone of voice from his Dark Master days came back, "Why do you think she gave you the DarkDigimentals? She must've been planning this all along. I really don't know why, but she cares for that blonde child-"  
  
"Matt."  
  
"What?" The clown responded.  
  
"Matt. His name's Matt." Taichi corrected him with a stern voice.  
  
"...Matt." Piedmon seemed irritated for the intrusion, "Well, Scythemon must have planned to be captured to retrieve your friend, and knew that the Kaiser would use his dark spiral on her. That's why she gave you those Digi-eggs. The DarkDigimentals are more powerful. Powerful enough to stop her from destroying you. They draw upon the attributes you are instinctive to."  
  
"You mean born with?..." Hikari stepped into the conversation after tending the other's wounds.   
  
Piedmon continued, "The DarkDigimentals represent the instinctive, the natural attributes of life. Your attributes needed to be built, molded into your very being. But Fear, Hate, Loneliness, Deceit, Ignorance, Despair and Darkness, these attributes are inate in every being, and what is natural is always the more powerful. You humans, you make this image of greatness for yourselves and refuse to see what you truly are. And you call us monsters."   
  
"That can't be true..." Takeru mummbled. Iori and Miyako joined the discussion, themselves not believing what they heard.   
  
"Like Scythemon said, you can use a DarkDigimental if you have the attribute, but you all refuse to acknowledge it. That is why you couldn't control your DarkArmour Digimon." Piedmon finished.  
  
The Digidestined were left to contemplate the turn of events.   
------------------------------------------------------------  
"Long time no see Midori." The grin refused to leave his face. The chimera-like Itami stood in the room, tails whipping around in delight. "How long has it been since you killed me? It seemed just like yesterday."   
  
Scythemon struggled to her knees. Her mind was still in a daze from the shock of the attack and her lack of sleep. Lifting Wormmon gently in her arms, she passed him down to Yamato who was still in shock of seeing the face that brought hell into her life, "Take him and the Kaiser and leave."  
  
"What?!" Yamato yelled out, "I'm not gonna leave you here with him!" He recieved the green digimon but refused to budge.  
  
Scythemon rose to her feet while clutching the wall, "This isn't the time to argue. Just take both of them and leave..."   
  
"Aww, playing the hero? Looking out for the well being of others instead of yourself. How sweet." Itami's sarcasm made her stomach turn. "Go ahead and leave. You're not important." Not yet. he finished the sentence in his mind. Your turn will be soon.  
  
"But Mi-"   
  
"Damn it! Just go!!" She cut Yamato off with a burst of anger, but she instantly regretted snapping at him. "I'm sorry, just go...please."  
  
Seeing the pleads in her eyes, he picked up the Kaiser with Wormmon on top and slowly made his way for the door behind Itami. Surprised that that he didn't attack him, he took one last glimpse of the two and walked out the door.  
  
"Now, I guess we can talk freely." Itami paced around the room as the sound of gears turning echoed whenever he bent his arm. "So, here you are, all powerful and knowing. Why do you keep putting up this cherade?"  
  
"...What are you talking about?" She was confused, but didn't let her guard down.   
  
"Come now, all this showing of friendship, loyalty, honour...that doesn't become of you." He walked closer to Scythemon but she refused to budge.  
  
"Because that is me." She replied.  
  
"You're more confused than you think." He began to laugh, "You have so much potential to be a Kaiser."   
  
"What?!" Now she was completely confused.  
  
"You're already halfway there. You have the power of a Kaiser, but not the mind of one." Getting no response from the girl, he contiuned on with his taunting; the resume of a Digimon Kaiser, as he puts it. "Your whole lifetime, you had to wear this mask; hide your true nature... Let's face it when you killed me and that girl all those years ago, you enjoyed it."  
  
Scythemon face denoted nothing, but her eyes lost their strong glare.   
  
"You saw the Kaiser in his work and wondered how he could be so cruel so openly." His smile became wider with every sentence. "Am I wrong?"  
  
She still refused to say anything.   
  
Itami's left eye twitched, "Stubborn aren't we? I know you see my side, but I guess it will help to beat it into you." He raised his metallic hand and a surge of energy gathered in his palm, "I suggest you run. GIGA CANNON!"  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Yamato struggled to hold the boy and the digimon in his arms as the whole castle crumbled around him. Despite his survival instincts telling him to run, he couldn't leave Midori behind. He positioned himself underneath the archway of the castle entrance and watched the destruction before him.  
  
He didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Midori!" he called out. She was running, but her arm was wrapped around her ribs. He had the urge to reach her but the two unconcious bodies restricted his movements.   
  
She reached the three and ushered them through the door, "What are you doing?! I thought I told you to leave!" She raised her scythe for a strike.  
  
Yamato's eyes almost popped out, "Wait!! I was jus--"  
  
He shut his eyes for the blow but only felt wind brush past him. Opening his eyes, Midori was in front, with her scythe down. Looking to his sides, he saw the halves of giant pieces of conctrete cut cleanly in half. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Get going!" she ordered but noticed Yamato's stuggle to carry the boy. "You're injured aren't you? Here, give him to me..."   
  
Yamato tried to argue but knew she would win in the end. He reluctantly handed over the Kaiser to her and carried Wormmon in his arms. Once the weight of the boy was transferred to Scythemon, a loud whimper echoed from her lips. She instantly grabbed her ribs while the other supported the boy. "You're even in worse condition than me! I'll carry him-"  
  
"We have no time! The whole place is gonna go down!"  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
The digimon were back to their full strength and the children were planning a full attack on the Kaiser's lair. Just as Taichi was about order to move towards their destination, his digivice started to go in a beeping frenzy. He quickly unhooked it from his belt and saw a single red dot heading straight for them. "Matt?..."  
  
And his guess was right. A giant AirDramon flew down to the middle of the group, and the digimon were ready to digivolve for the expected fight. But a voice caught them off guard, "I need some help guys!" Yamato grunted out while he tried to keep the Kaiser, Wormmon and Scythemon from slipping off the flying dragon.   
  
"Matt!" Taichi's face lit up with joy and was the first to run to his side followed by Gabumon and Piedmon. The others gathered around and gasped at the other passangers that was with the blonde. Scythemon was still clutching her ribs, and her black suit was soaked in blood. But the other, the blue figure was lying face down on the dragon, his clothes equally red with blood. Yamato seemed like the only one that was fully conscious. AirDramon gently settled to the ground in graceful strides of obedience; the dark spiral made sure of that. Taichi climed up on the dragon and dashed for Yamato, "You're all right!! He didn't hurt you did he?!" The embrace Taichi gave could have cut off the circulation in his blonde friend. That's when he noticed Yamato was a little bigger, "You're back to normal!"  
  
But Yamato wasn't in the mood for a celebration, "Yeah I am but that's not important right now." He gestured to the unconscious boy and his digimon. Yamato helped up Scythemon to her feet, "They're hurt, badly. We've got to put them somewhere safe." Not bothering to argue, Taichi lifted the boy and the green worm with Gabumon's help and settled them on the ground. Yamato slid off and let Scythemon come back to consciousness in Piedmon's arms.  
  
When he let the body lie on the ground, that's when the boy's identity struck him, "The Kaiser?!"  
  
Daisuke and the others joined Taichi and couldn't believe their eyes, "What's he doing here?!" Daisuke hollared.   
  
"He was hurt by...Itami...." Yamato whispered out the name, and Taichi felt a hint of nostalgia from it.  
  
Just then, the Kaiser's eyes twitched open slowly, trying hard to adjust to the bright sunlight. He tried to sit up but the stinging pain in his arm prevented him from moving up an inch. The pain woke him up to full conciousness and panic enveloped him, "Wh, where am I? Wh...You?!" His eyes landed on the Digidestined.  
  
"You better be scared after what you've put us through!" Daisuke marched up to his rival, fists ready to strike. "So the mighty Digimon Kaiser is captured with no one to help him. When we're done with you you'll wish you never came to the Digiworld!"  
  
"You'll do no such thing!" Everyone spun around to the source of the cry. Scythemon left Piedmon's arms and positioned herself between the Kaiser and Daisuke, "He is injured. You can fight later." Still clutching her wound, she staggered to the Kaiser's side and fell on her knees.   
  
"But this is our chance to end all this once and for all!" Daisuke still wanted to fight and sprinted for the boy. A wave of Scythemon's arm and he stopped dead in his tracks. The point of her scythe was less than an inch away from his chin.  
  
"He is on -my- island. All I see is an injured boy who needs to be healed and protected. If you want to fight him you'll have to go through me." Her eyes glaring and teeth clenched, she let him contemplate the choice and he backed off in reluctance. The others stood frozen in place but none were as mystified as the Kaiser. His eyes were glued to Scythemon as she support him to walk near a boulder to rest on. Seeing the struggle in her movements, Yamato took off to help her.   
  
"M, Matt!" Taichi reached out a hand to hold him back but his fingers slipped unknowingly from Yamato's arm. The blonde reached his friend while Taichi was left to stand alone.   
----------------------------------------------------------   
"I don't get why we can't bust up the Kaiser now..." Daisuke kicked the fifth pebble on his path. Iori was on the D-terminal with Koushirou and Takeru was busy unlocking the dark spiral from AirDramon while watching over his brother.  
  
Miyako and Hikari were preoccupied with the digimon to make sure they were fully healed. "Well, in his condition, it's not like he can continue his rampage to rule the Digiworld." Hikari said in a absent voice. Her hands were preoccupied with helping the digimon but her eyes were glued to her brother. She expected him to be extatic with joy from Yamato's return but instead, Taichi sat in introspection from the side. Agumon had a hard time to try and find out what was wrong from his human partner.  
  
Yamato came back from a nearby stream with Gabumon and headed straight for the Kaiser and Midori. Taichi, not wanting to wait anymore, approached the blonde and blocked his path. "We need to talk." Agumon followed but stayed a distance away from the two. Gabumon joined the yellow dinosaur, knowing the encounter was to lead to another fight.  
  
"....about what?" the blonde answered flatly.  
  
Taichi flinched slightly from the coldness in his voice, but he tried to ignore it and initiated again, "About our... relationship." Taichi found it hard to say the word he used many times when referring to Yamato in the past. Yamato's face kept the cold expression but his eyes twitched. "What I said earlier, I-"  
  
"Whatever." He brushed aside Taichi's apology and tried to turn away from the warm, brown eyes.   
  
Taichi grabbed the blonde's wrist, not satisfied with the blatent response from him, "Don't shove this aside Matt. We need to talk." He felt Yamato shake a bit from the grip, and realized he still hadn't recovered fully from his injuries. Taichi let his grip loosen but still held firm.  
  
"Let go of me if you don't want my fist in your face." His icy voice stabbed Taichi in the heart, but he still refused to let him loose. Keeping his promise, Yamato punched him hard enough for Taichi to stagger backwards. Taichi slowly looked up to the blonde and saw Yamato was more hurt than him. The blue eyes sparkled from the sun even more with the tears Yamato was trying to hold back. "Gabumon, let's go." He quickly turned away from Taichi before a drop fell down his cheek.   
  
From the distance, Daisuke witnessed the two people he saw as mentors breaking farther apart when they were so close to each other then anyone else.   
------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hold still if you want it to heal properly." Scythemon advised. She finished the bandaging of his arm that finally stopped in its bleeding.  
  
The Kaiser did as he was told; too weak in fighting back. ".....why?"  
  
She looked blinked at him, "Why what?"  
  
"Why are you helping me?"  
  
Scythemon paused for a moment, "...This is a sanctuary for those who are hurt and you're hurt badly. So don't worry about anything and rest." She tied the last bandage and inspected the arm to satisfy her medical assistance, "You should rest like him." She pointed to the mummified Wormmon, sleeping soundly on Ken's lap. He could hardly recognize him with all the bandage and splints that covered him. He still couldn't believe Scythemon was helping and even protecting him against her own allies. The act of kindness was foriegn to him.  
  
The Kasier rested against the boulder and noticed another figure coming towards him. "Yamato?..." The blonde kneeled down beside the boy and wiped his dirty face with a wet cloth. "Even you?..."  
  
"....Midori, I'll take care of him. You need to rest." He saw she was about to say otherwise but he gave her no chance, "You can't help him if you can't help yourself." Accepting defeat, Scythemon retreated to a nearby tree and crashed down on her back against it.   
  
"You're still helping me after what I've done?..." A softer voiced Ken spoke up to the blonde.  
  
Yamato continued to clean him up, "Like she said, you're hurt."  
  
Ken let his head slump to the side against Yamato's chest. Yamato tried to back off at first but Ken leaned in closer and closed his eyes into the world of dreams.  
  
An hour passed and Ken was in deep sleep. Seeing Piedmon finally get up and walk away from Midori, Yamato decided he would counsel her too. "Gabumon, could you look after him for a while?" Yamato gently laid him against the rock and headed towards Scythemon, who looked as if she was in a trance. Her eyes trailed off into nothingness and body perfectly still. The bags under her eyes sagged even more but her bleeding had stopped. He set himself with a heavy thud beside her; he was tired himself from taking care of Ken and keeping a close eye on Midori. "You want to talk about it?"  
  
Midori snapped out of her trance, just noticing Yamato beside her, "Hm? What do you mean?"  
  
"C'mon, anyone staring at you for one minute can see something's really bothering you. What happened back there?"  
  
"....nothing.."  
  
That was the answer Yamato didn't want to hear, "It isn't 'nothing'. Don't hold whatever it is back-"  
  
"Can you play your harmonica for me?" Yamato was caught off guard by the request. Usually, he had to make her to ask for things.  
  
"...I'd love to but, I don't have it with me. Haven't played it since I played for you when we first met. I play a bass guitar and vocal in a band now." For the first time, Yamato wondered why he did stop playing it. "  
  
"Guitar...my favourite instrument to hear...electric guitars are one of the best. Rock band?" Yamato nodded. "My favourite too. What a coincidence." Midori made a short chuckle but sounded too worn and bitter, "I haven't drawn since we've first met either. I guess we both forgot our roots." She stared up to the clear sky, "A band huh? You must be popular with the girls. And you do have the voice for it. I could never sing like that in front of anyone. I remember I never showed my drawings to anyone. They were a part of me..."  
  
Yamato leaned against the tree with her, "I know what you mean. I had a hard time letting other people hear my harmonica."  
  
"At least you could share it with others in the end, but I still refuse to do that. The only ones I ever showed my drawings was you and Asa-....Asato." The name reopened old wounds in Midori's heart.  
  
Yamato remembered the green-eyed boy Midori had been fond of, but a love that was cut off before it had a chance to bloom. "I'm sorry. I know you loved him-"  
  
"Love," she retorted almost sardonically, "he said he loved me...but I don't know if I loved him..." Yamato leaned in closer, his hand holding hers. "I don't know about a lot of things these days. I cared for Asato a lot but it was because of me he died. I want to feel like I loved him but I'm not sure. Piedmon loves me, but I don't know if I love him back. I feel like I'm punishing him for ordering the executions of the others. I know he's changed but..." Her voice intensified with every word, "But how can I punish him if I killed so many and not punished for them myself. I killed that girl years ago, I killed almost every digimon in my way, it was because of me all the DarkDestined are dead and I killed Itami!" She slammed her fists on the ground, not caring her hand being cut by sharp loose rocks.  
  
Startled at Midori's outbusrt, he did the only thing he could think of. Wrapping his arms around her, he gave her an embrace she desperately needed. "It is not your fault. Everything is not your fault. And Asato wouldn't want you beat yourself like this." he whispered in Midori's ear, her head leaning against his chest in defeated weariness.   
  
Midori took in the warmth from his beating heart, "....he said I'm a killer."  
  
Yamato continued to cradle her in his arms, "Who said?"  
  
"Itami. He said I want to to bad things. That I'm like that by nature....that I'm the Kaiser....."  
  
"No!" He gripped her even more, "You're the most unselfish, gentle person I've ever met. And you're not a Kaiser! All those things you've done were forced upon you...so don't beat yourself anymore..."  
  
She stayed silent for a moment taking in what Yamato had faith in. "Thank you Yamato. But, part of what he said was true. I was jealous when the Digimon Kaiser could be so cruel so openly while I had to hide myself for so long. I wanted to be free, even for just one day. I hold back my yearnings, restrain from doing evil..."  
  
"And that's what makes you so special." Yamato buried his chin in her hair, "You're able to hold it back, take control of yourself. I wasn't able to when Cherrymon turned me against Tai. That makes you one of the strongest in the world."  
  
She smiled slightly by the remark, "Thanks..." she smiled weakly. "Another thing...he said I'm already half a Kaiser. My powers... And him, Ken, got the mind of a Kaiser..." She shuffled in his arms, "The three of us are connected. We encountered that black orb years ago. You were the only one to be totally free of it. I embraced it but Itami said my conscience kept me from gaining the mind and Ken..." Midori hugged him harder, "We have to stick together. The three of us." Yamato held her tighter, the revelations swimming in his head.  
  
"...enough about all that. Do you have someone that's got you muddled up like me?" Midori asked.  
  
Yamato tensed from the question. He had two answers, one absolute and the other an unknown variable. But if he had to talk about it with anyone, it would be with her. "...I, I think I have feelings for someone, but, I'm not sure if those feelings are being returned..."  
  
"So who's the lucky girl?" She got no answer. Midori looked up and saw his face glowing bright red, but sadness in his eyes. "Yamato?"  
  
"......IthinkI'minlovewithTai-" he blurted out all at once. He waited for the face of disgust to greet him.   
  
Midori released herself from his embrace and looked at him straight in the eye the biggest smile of genuine happiness on her face, "That's wonderful!"  
  
Yamato was half shocked and half relieved, "Y, you don't care the he's a-"  
  
"A guy?" She took hold of Yamato's shoulders and almost giggled from his explicit blushing, "Why would I care? There are a lot of people living without ever feeling or experiencing love Yamato; I should know. It doesn't matter who it is as long as you feel strongly about that person."  
  
He breathed a sigh, "Thanks Midori. I do appreciate that...I really do."  
  
"So, does he know?" she asked eagerly.  
  
".....oh yeah...." He remembered the confession all to well. "He said I was confused."  
  
She gave him a sympathetic look, "I'm sure he's confused himself. It's not everyday a friend of yours confess their love to you. Give it time."  
  
"He just tried to talk to me just now but I acted like a selfish jerk and pushed...more like punched him away." He regreted leaving Taichi behind.  
  
"If he really cares for you, love or not, he'll try again. And again and again if he has to."  
  
"Maybe..." Yamato was unsure, but he was reminded of the other factor, "Well, actually....there's someone who has a kind of crush on me..." Midori didn't know if Yamato could turn anymore crimson but he did.  
  
"Forget what I said earlier; you must be more popular with the guys." She teased and smiled at his mocking faces.   
  
"Shut. Up." Yamato retorted playfully. He was glad he could make her smile; she had been frowning for too long.   
  
"So, can I ask who it is?" Yamato didn't say anything and just pointed behind him. Midori peeked over his shoulder and her eyes widened, "The Kaiser?!" The blonde nodded slowly, his eyes closed in embarressment. "I never thought he had it in him... Well, I guess Taichi-san and the Kaiser have to fight over you now." She grinned even more causing Yamato to attack with a threatening glare. "Heh heh, sorry. But, does he know you like someone else? What did you say to him?"  
  
"....I kinda punched and threatened to break-every-bone-in-his-body-with-my-bare-hands kind of stuff..." His face turned to a coy smile.  
  
Midori patted him on the back in sympathy, "We've got to work on your people skills."  
---------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey guys! I have news from Izzy!" Iori gathered the Digidestined minus Yamato. "He got word from Gennai that there's a strange power eminating from the east of this island." He showed his D-3 with the map on screen.  
  
"What kind of power?" Amrmadillomon asked.  
  
"Izzy's not really sure but he said it seems similar to the crests, whatever that means."   
  
Takeru looked at Patamon to Hikari to Taichi, "Could that mean there's another crest?" The other two contemplated the idea but were unsure themselves.  
  
Iori continued his report, "Gennai wants us to check it out and Izzy agrees. They already sent a message to Pixiemon and Centarumon to come and meet us there."   
  
"So we should all get ready to leave then." suggested Daisuke.  
  
"I know that region." Piedmon stepped up, "I can guide you all there."  
  
Daisuke readied his D-3, "All right then let's go-"  
  
"RIVER OF POWER!" Daisuke was cut off by the scream and a stream of bright light slicing throught the ground.   
  
The original Digidestined and digimon were bewildered by the name of the attack. The ground beneath them crumbled from the force of the blast. Taichi slipped on the edge of the newly made cliff but Hikari caught his hand in time but she too lost her balance. Takeru grabbed her hand but the weight of the two caused him to come crashing on the faltering edge. His cheek were starting to flood with blood as the jagged edges seeped into his flesh. Daisuke, Miyako, Iori and the digimon made a human/digimon chain and pulled them to safety. Hikari looked up on confusion, "Was MetalSeaDramon reborn too?!"  
  
"Well, one-seventh of him at least." said the icy voice. Everyone looked up to the source and Hikari, Taichi and Takeru remembered the figure. It was distorted, but knew it was the same boy who had killed his own comapanions, the DarkDestined.   
  
Black wings of Devimon kept him hovering over them in the air. Itami readied his stance for another strike, "Let's make this fun shall we? GRISELY WING!"  
=============================================================================================================================  
What do you think? Since the main theme of the chapter was about relationships, it's mostly descriptive and stuff. And I didn't proofread either (thanks to Libek for saying I don't have to worry about it^_~). Things are going to get a little more interesting from here on. And sorry about the lateness. School is important (or so I'm told^_^) but sucking the creative life out of me. Please review if you can. Even short ones like "That was good." or "Write more action" is enough. I just want to know that there are names behind the readers and well, you guys give me a boost on my gloomy days. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up by the end of the week but I'm also starting another story/series too (WARNING!! SHAMELESS PLUG ALERT!!^o^) which will most likely be called "Nightmare Soldiers". If you're interested, read and review it please!! I'll have that story up soon...hopefully....  
  
Thanks again readers!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Goodbye

DISCLAIMER: Toei, Bandai, and Saban owns Digimon.   
  
OK, I THOUGHT I was free from the shackles of school for at least one week but I guess I was asking for too much. Two huge essays and I finally finished them. And I know I said somewhere my fics will be out in one week...SORRY but school (unfortunely) has to come first I guess (or, as I would like to put it, so I can survive the wrath of my parents by avoiding F's). So "Nightmare Soldiers" had to be delayed as well. And school isn't the only holding me back, I'm finally making a web site and it's taking a lot of my time. I'll tell you when it's finished cause I know I'll need to mention it everywhere to get visitors ^_^. Well, I think that covers my lateness.   
  
WARNING: Shounen ai (boy's love) AND some parts in this fic is from the season 02 side plots. Why do I use these? Well it's a way of having some connection with the show in general (but with my own twists of course) to keep this a fic a DIGIMON fic and makes it seem as if this could (or would) actually happen in a Digi-episode. Oh, and violence, in the form of blood and gore I guess, is in here and those of you who love a certain digimon-that-shall-remain-nameless-cause-if-I- told-then-there's-no-point-in-reading-this-part, a hanky is advised.  
=============================================================================================================================  
"Revelation 7-Goodbye"  
By Cloud Ishida  
  
  
Laughter and reminicence echoed through the air. Past, present and future stories sharing one moment in time. Yamato and Midori smiled for each other as they have never done before. They joined the sleeping Kaiser and Wormmon with Gabumon watching over them. Gabumon had no idea what the two were talking about but the sight of them being in the state of happiness was all he needed to know. Midori fiddled with the stone pendent Yamato had given back; the gift from three years ago.   
  
An eye twitched. The Kaiser slowly opened his eyes and took him a long time to adjust to the sunlight. He felt something heavy on him and his landed on the source of the heaviness. Wormmon, nuzzled against his stomach, continued to slumber in peace. "Wormmon..." The pale blue eyes soften at the sight of the digimon. He was still wrapped up in bandages like a mummy, but the expression on his green face was peace.   
  
"Sorry, did we wake you?" The Kaiser was greeted with a broad smile from the boy with golden hair and cerulean eyes. "I guess we laugh a little too loud." Yamato pointed down to the now awaking Wormmon. "Do you two feel better?"  
  
Despite the ache in his arm and a headache that didn't stop since the encounter at his lair, Ken smiled affectionately back to the blonde and the black-haired girl. "No, no. Just a...dream." His pale eyes faltered a bit, a memory from long ago. The gloved hand reached automatically for the green digimon and Wormmon happily accepted the touch.  
  
"It must've been a nightmare with that look on you're face. Do you want to talk about it?" Midori offered. Her face was absent of depression. Looking at her now, one wouldn't believe she hated her existence altogether.   
  
The Kaiser looked down in silence but unexpectedly met with the blue eyes of Wormmon, "Go ahead Master. It's not healthy to hide everything in life." The voice spoke with absolute innocence that it was impossible to refuse by those who heard it. "You don't have to be sad all by yourself."  
  
Ken flinched from the small digimon. He unraveled the bandage encasing Wormmon and gasped at the marks, red slashes all over his body. The red scabs clashed with the smooth green skin. The boy felt his eyes swelling with something warm. He lifted the digimon closer to his chest and captured him in an embrace. After all the pain and misery, after all the scars and sacrifices he forced on him, Wormmon stood by his side. Talked when he needed it. Cuddled when he needed to feel warmth of another. Cried when he cried. Lived for him, and only him.  
  
Yamato and Midori had meloncholic smiles where their laughter used to be. They could see something. A change was happening in the young emperor's heart; a change that should have occured a long time ago. Yamato wrapped his arms around the two broken souls and Midori wrapped hers around the three. Gabumon watched in puzzlement but soon took part in the big group hug, "I don't know why everyone's hugging but I'll join in anyway." Yamato chuckled at Gabumon's remark. He was glad to have someone like Gabumon at his side.  
  
"Osamu." A voice spoke.   
  
"Huh?" Yamato asked.  
  
Ken sniffed, "...Osamu. He was my older brother. Died when I was young." He clutched Wormmon harder.  
  
Midori leaned in closer, "Is that what you were dreaming about?" Her voice was soft and patient.  
  
A long silence then Ken started again, "He was the smartest, the best, the perfect...the untouchable one. That's what he thought." Wormmon nuzzled under Ken's chin, "He was much like me today. Pride, smart and 'perfect'. But that was probably what killed him."  
  
"What do you mean?" the blonde was getting curious.  
  
"He thought I was a nusciance, a nobody. Imperfect in everyway. And I believed him. And I wished for him to go away but..." Tears dropped on the green digimon's head. "...but I didn't want him to die.....my wish made him die..."  
  
"No you didn't. You may have thought it but your heart didn't. It you truely meant it, you wouldn't be crying now." Midori rubbed Ken's back, trying to comfort him.  
  
"She's right. It was just an accident, what ever it was that happened." Yamato brushed the band of hair obscuring Ken's eyes and found them staring right back at him. Slowly, Ken leaned towards the blonde, resting his head against his chest like before. This time, Yamato blushed and slight panic rushed into his face. He looked up to catch Midori's smile on both of them. Not being able to refuse the asking of comfort, Yamato took over Midori's hand and rubbed Ken's back for her. That seemed to stop the tears flowing. All of them didn't see the Crest of Friendship glowing around Ken's neck.  
  
A imaged flashed in his mind. Yamato remembered seeing two boys, one looking like the Kaiser, when the beams of light serged between Ken, Midori and himself at the Kaiser's lair. "Did you're brother wear glasses?" Ken nodded with eyes closed. "Did...he look like you? As the Kaiser?" The boy nodded again.  
  
"How did you know?" Midori asked.  
  
"....I'm not sure. I saw something, when we were back at the Kaiser's castle. Two boys, and a black-haired...girl....." The blue eyes stared at the girl. Midori just blinked. So then the girl I saw was?... "...Nevermind. It's noth--"  
  
"RIVER OF POWER!"  
  
Midori jumped up with scythe in hand, "What the hell was that?!"  
  
"GRISLY WING!!"  
  
The voice was all too familiar with the group, "Itami..." Midori whispered.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
"FIRE ROCKET!" FlameDramon dashed against Itami but the speed the boy displayed was beyond belief.  
  
"Oh please. Is this the best you can do?" The frankenstein of a monster mocked the digimon and the Digidestined. The latter was losing hard. "If I knew it was this easy to kill you all then I wouldn't have needed the Kaiser." He aimed another shot of Giga Cannon on Piedmon. The grazed against the dark clown; his reflexes slowed down from his injuries. "You're getting soft Piedmon. If you had let me have the powers of the Kaiser in the first place all this wouldn't be happening. Oh well, this is more fun anyways, PUPPET PUMMEL!!"  
  
"MIND DRAIN!" The shower of energy balls gathered in the black glove of Scythemon, "PUPPET PUMMEL!" She threw back the attack faster than the original but Itami easily avoided it.  
  
"It's about time you three decided to join us." Itami referred to Scythemon, Yamato and the Kaiser leaning on him. Wormmon was in his arms while MetalGarurumon took up the front. "Ken." He pointed his metal finger at the Kaiser, "You should have killed, or at least wounded them severely by now but here you are, getting mushy with the enemy. How disgusting can you get?"  
  
"We finish it here and now Itami! This will be the last!" Scythemon sprinted towards the floating hybrid and raised her scythe.  
  
Itami lowered himself to the ground, licking his lips in anticipation for the bloodshed, "You're right about one thing Midori. This will be the end, for one of us. The question is, for who?"  
  
Scythemon raged against Itami, leaping scythe down on him. Itami caught the blade in his metal hand, lashing out his tails at the opening in Scythemon's attack.  
  
Taichi and the others reached to Yamato and Ken, still holding Wormmon. "Are you alright?" Taichi gripped Yamato's shoulders but the blonde just nodded back. Daisuke took the other side of the Kaiser and all watched the battle between the ex-Darkdestined.   
  
"FlameDramon, lead the others to help Scythemon!" Daisuke ordered his digimon and FlameDramon complied. Taking all the digimon minus Piedmon, the seven digimon ran and flew straight to the heat of battle.   
  
Scythemon slashed at Itami, but the boy seemed to enjoy the blood being splatterd over the ground, "Is that suppose to hurt? I'm not named 'Itami' for nothing! BLOODY STREAM!!" Myotismon's whip attack entangled around her neck and threw her across the rocky ground. She slowly got up, her mind still spinnig from the attack. "Don't tell me it's over already."  
  
"GOLD RUSH!" Digmon unleashed a flurry of drill spikes but each was destroyed by the accurate shots of the Giga Cannon. Wave after wave of attacks from Shurimon, FlameDramon, Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon covered the skies but none could even come close to him.  
  
"Enough of this foolishness! If you, Ken, won't join me, then I'll kill you with these imbeciles!" Itami raised his metal arm once more, aiming directly at the faltering boy. "INFINITY CA---!!"  
  
A giant blade pierced through his chest. The giant scythe stuck through the flesh and metal, sparks and blood flying everywhere. "Not this time..." Scythemon heaved out.  
  
Itami stared down at the blade sticking out of his own body. The heavy weapon started to slide down, cutting more flesh along the way. He gripped the metal petruding out of his chest with the Devimon hand, and did something unexpected.   
  
He laughed.   
  
He laughed out loud at the top of his lungs. A touch of insanity echoing throught the wind. "That tickled. You don't have the strength to defeat me just the way you are." He turned back to his target, "INFINITY CANNON!!" The ray of light pierced through the digimon's defenses and headed straight for Ken. The speed was amazing with next to no time for double-glances.   
  
But Yamato did the only thing that came to mind. He pushed Ken and Daisuke out of the way, making himself the target of the light of death. Ken screamed for him to move out of the way and clung onto Yamato. The blonde tried to knock him back but it was too late.  
  
The light shattered in front of them. The light didn't even touch the two. But it reached a soul too fragile to withstand such an attack.  
  
Crimson splattered everywhere upon impact.   
  
The body flew on Ken, shoving him onto the ground.  
  
The sight of the body filled his eyes in devastated tears.  
  
Laying on his chest, the blood flowing non-stop, Wormmon looked up to his friend with half-closed eyes.  
  
Lips moved in slow-motion, "K..en.....ar...yo.........a...ri...t.....?..."  
  
Ken was too scared to hold the dying digimon, too afraid his embrace would break him. Yamato stared in disbelief as did the others.   
  
It was too unreal. This couldn't have happened. This is just a dream.  
  
But it wasn't.  
  
All that was heard was swearing coming from Itami, "Damn it! Stupid worm!" Midori couldn't take her eyes off the fallen angels, Wormmon dying in Ken's arms. Itami noticed her trance and took full advantage of it. He ripped out the scythe from his chest and raised it against Scythemon, "I'll deal with you in a moment." In a single swipe, Itami stabbed through her shoulder, the impact knocking her to the ground. The blade sunk halfway through the ground, pinning Scythemon to the crimson coloured rocks. "Wait for me." Itami flew in one leap to the children.  
  
Yamato couldn't stand seeing the sight of the two covered in blood. He turned away only to meet the source of the misery behind him. "You bastard!!" Yamato took a swing at Itami who easily caught his fist in the giant black hands.   
  
Itami countered with a blow to the stomach with his metal fist smashing the blonde and knocked him against the paralyzed Taichi. "Don't push your luck." He unleashed another Bloody Stream and propelled all but Ken and Wormmon away from him. Sneering down at the still flinched Kaiser, he bent down and lifted the limp worm by the head. "Stupid indeed."  
  
Ken reached up to the body above him, still dripping blood on his oversoaked clothes, "No, please...let him go....."  
  
Emotionless, Itami answered by throwing the green body to the ground beside Ken. The boy winced at the sound of flesh meeting rock. Wormmon still managed to open his eyes just barely, and smiled at his friend crying for him, "Do..t..cry....Ken...........be...ha...py.....f.r..---"  
  
The monster chimera's foot slammed down on the limp carcass. Blood spray painted the ground and Ken's face. Yamato was left blank.   
  
Midori witnessed everything from the corner of her eye. Her face frozen from the act. She reached inside her suit, revealing the mask of the dark leader of the Digital World. "If I'm not strong enough,...." With that, she slipped on the mask.  
  
Ken cried, curled up beside the crushed body of his friend. The Crest of Friendship illuminated the two. "What?!" Itami was blinded from the sudden turn of events.   
  
As the boy sobbed, bit by bit, his clothes started to shatter into data. Each and every piece that represented the Kaiser disappated; all except an armlet. All the dust of the remaments of the dark emperor gathered in the air, leaving behind Ken's grey school uniform. The dust of data flew across the sky and the light of the Crest of Friendship disappeared with it. Now lying on the ground, crying and holding the remains and whispering a word, "...Osamu...." Ken Ichijouji lied in place of the Digimon Kaiser.  
  
"What ever that was, it won't help you now." Itami raised his giant black hand for the final blow, but something wrapped around his arm. A sudden pull propelled him across the air and slid on the rocky surface, much like how he threw Scythemon before. Regaining his composure, he followed the thick, black rope to the source of the attack.  
  
The rope ended to a blue and gold handle, held by a black gloved hand and an equally black hair flowing in the wind. The figure wore the uniform of the Digimon Kaiser with the golden mask over the face. But the voice gave way to the identiy, "Big mistake." She unraveled the whip from his arm. The scythe she held before morphed in the blue and gold whip, snapping it back and forth.  
  
Itami smirked, knowing the identity, "Midori, the new Digimon Kaiser at last. It's about time." Waisting no time, he open his wings wide and released a flurry of black bats, "GRISELY WING!" Midori countered with her quick actions with the whip. All the bats dematerialized with every snap of the leather rope.  
  
With the last bat turned to dust, Midori initiated her own attack, lashing out her whip once again, but not at Itami. The whip extended towards the digimon standing in awe. The whip wrapped around FlameDramon and dragged him over on one pull with ease. Her strength trippled from the last time she fought. Grabbing the blue dragon's collar, without the use of her magic words, she Soul Drained FlameDramon until he reverted back to Veemon and fell limp to the ground.  
  
"Veemon!" Daisuke shouted after him but Hikari and Iori held him back. Yamato couldn't believe what he was seeing. His friend grieving over his loss and the other, in the clothes of a Kaiser, using allies as toys. The fear of Midori becoming the Kaiser had come true. Takeru ran to his brother and helped him up to his feet. He saw the mourning in his eyes but there was no time for consolidation. Looking back at Ken, Yamato walked down towards him and the pile of blood.  
  
The new Digimon Kaiser was now endowed with the exact armour of FlameDramon, claws spread at Itami, "Oooh scary. I'm assuming you want revenge for me killing that pitiful excuse of a digimon?" Itami continued to tease.  
  
Midori kept silent, screaming only words that were needed, "DARK FIRE ROCKET!" She charged at the chimera monster with unexpected speed and agility. The flaming claws tore at the wound in his chest but Itami continued to laugh in insanity. "SHUT UP!!!" Midori caught the boy's head between her claws and threw him like a rag doll an a sharp, pointed boulder. The jagged earth sliced through his back, bones cracking upon impact. He continued to laugh with no sign of death appearing. No matter how many wounds inflicted, Itami continued to fight as if he was 100% healthy. "Why can't you just die?! FIREWALL!!" Midori smashed her claws into the ground and a trail of black fire released from it, surrounding the insane boy.   
  
Daisuke, his worry taking over, pulled Miyako by the arm and started to run after his fallen digimon, "Miyako, get Halsemon to fly me to V-mon!" She didn't hesitate to carry out the request and both were riding like the wind in no time.  
  
The heat was immense inside the pillar of fire but Itami shrugged it off, "Is this the best you can do? BANANA SPLIT!!" (Cloud:-_-; I hate the way that sounded but it IS MetalEtamon's attack.) The iron punch did nothing to slow down the black flames. His metal hand was scorched and on the verge of melting.   
  
"Wait a minute," Daisuke wondered while riding with Miyako on Halsemon to Veemon, "FlameDramon doesn't know that 'Firewall' attack!"  
  
Seeing this as his chance, Pegasusmon flew to the sky and spread his wings wide, "STAR SHOWER!!" The shining projectiles were right on target but burned up before they could even touch the flames.  
  
"I guess she can make her own attacks with that power of hers...And it looks like she made an actual firewall to prevent other data to pass through." Miyako's computer knowledge shone through. "At any rate, get Veemon and let's fly out of here!"   
They reached the blue digimon who finally woke to consciousness, "Whoa, I feel like a Tyrannomon hit me on the side of my head..." Daisuke lifted him up Veemon in his arms and made their way back to the others.   
  
From the sky, the battle below was in a standstill. Itami was still trapped in the Firewall, Midori seemed to look as she was meditating, blood flooded the earth and the children and digimon petrified by the sight. Everything was still like a photograph, destined to be lost in the flow of time.  
  
Ken held what was left of Wormmon in his arms, but he felt the weight of his friend slowly fading into the sky. Everything about Wormmon was dissolving. Flesh turning to data, the feeling of warm skin against the sobbing boy was gone. No blood was left, no pieces of flesh lying on the ground. Ken wrapped his arms around himself, already missing the warmth and love he had felt for too short of a time. But another warmth took over where Wormmon left off. Yamato sheltered the boy in his arms, seeing the familiar face of grief in the smaller boy. Takeru cried when Angemon faded into the night in the fight with Devimon, and his heart ached by seeing that tearful face. No words left his lips but Yamato felt hands gripping his sleeves. Ken welcomed the compassion, and didn't dare let go. Yamato continued to hold, but his eyes drew towards the girl in the Kaiser uniform.   
  
On her knees, as if in a prayer, and head slumped forward, Yamato wished he knew what was going through her head. After all the fear of becoming the Kaiser, protecting friends and themselves, she had become everything she wanted to avoid. The legacy of the Digimon Kaiser was passed down.   
  
Piedmon, Hikari, Iori and Takeru's eyes were anticipating the next attack with their eyes glued on the two soldiers, but Taichi's gazed elsewhere. His soft brown eyes landed on two blue-eyed boys, intertwined in each others' arms. Taichi said nothing, but in that moment, he felt something serge in his heart. A kind of pain that comes to those who lack what others have...  
  
....jealousy?  
  
Everything was silent except for the sound of the dancing flames; but that silence was broken by the rumble under Midori. Shattering through the rocky earth, a giant black hand grabbed Midori's arm and a black electrical glow sparked, followed by a chant from the Firewall, "TOUCH OF EVIL!!" The hand of Devimon flashed into a bright, blue light, encasing Midori in it. Shouts of pain vibrated the air. The pillar of fire started to lose its light, flickering back and forth in rhythm with Midori's screams until the fire disappeared. Standing in its place, Itami's black arm was buried underneath, with the same smirk as before decorating his face. In bewilderment, all but Midori saw no scratches on the hybrid boy. No blood bled, no slashes to be swollen, no bruises or holes in his chest. It was as if the battle before never happened.  
  
Midori felt her mind being ripped apart by the dark power surging through her body. But she wouldn't lose like this. With the pain surging, the armour of FlameDramon faded to data. Having the strength for one final attack, Midori took her whip with the free hand and snapped the leather rope out towards Itami. It wrapped around his neck, sealing him off of air. Itami released his hand from Midori's arm and snatched her collar. With both hands free, she pulled on the whip with all her might, strangling him to release her. The black claws lost its grip and retracted as a fist back to its original length.   
  
Feeling her strength fading, Midori dropped her whip, gripping her head in confusion. Itami, coughing and wheezing to catch his breath, spread his black wings wide and took to the sky, "This isn't over!" He disappeared into the clouds.  
  
Itami may have retreated in defeat, but the damage he left behind was done.   
  
Midori's eyes glowed red behind the mask, a smirk creasing her face. She let go of her head and retrieved her whip. And a giggle echoed. A cackle. An insane laughter. She slowly turned around, facing the flinched audience of human and digimon staring back.  
  
It seems Devimon's deadly attack can work on humans as well.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Itami rubbed his neck as he glided on the warm air. He lost the battle, but the war was far from over. He had gained a valuable asset that would turn the tides of war. Midori didn't notice that the one thing her life depended on ripped away from her. Dangling from his long, black finger, the Crest of Loneliness sparkled in the sunlight.  
  
"It looks like your life is finally in my hand." Itami chuckled through the crystal blue sky.   
=============================================================================================================================  
I'M SORRY FOR KILLING WORMMON LIKE THAT!!!!!! But I thought it was a good way to put Itami in a bad spotlight and show Wormmon's loyalty and over all sweet nature at the same time. Well, how is the fic turning out? I want to write more but again, I have school term finals to study for so please be patient with me. I've put out two fics this time to make up for missing time (the other being "Nightmare Soldiers"). Well, looks like I better hit the books or I'll be seeing F's decorating my report card _ Oh and by the way, "Itami" in Japanese means "pain". That's what he meant when he said he isn't named Itami for nothing.  
  
Reviewing is good. Flaming is bad. Reviews make me happy. Please review...pretty please?   
  
  



	8. Digimon Empress

DISCLAIMER: Digimon not mine.  
  
Yes I am still alive. Been a looooong time. I was suppose to put this up a week before Christmas cause I knew I'd be busy with the holiday rush but guess what?...ALL MY FICS WERE DELETED!!! including "Nightmare Soldiers" I don't know why but they were. So I had to rewrite after my hectic schedule. Even now I'm still busy. Life sux_  
  
WARNING: Shounen ai (boy's love)  
  
*blah* = Younger Matt speaking  
=============================================================================================================================  
"Revelation 8: Digimon Empress"  
By Cloud Ishida  
  
The Touch of Evil, Devimon's special attack. Able to turn one to evil. In actuality, having the same effect as a dark ring or spiral. But before she could resist the dark power of the spiral, yet Midori stood with eyes red, a sneer on her lips. Itami's deadliest attack.   
  
Yamato stepped forward from the group, staring at the figure before him. She gazed back, as if waiting for a sound or movement from the blonde. His face was still and tired, the blue eyes dying with dismay. He had nothing to say.  
  
"AARRGH--!!!" A howl echoed from the glowing MetalGarurumon. The metal body started to soften to flesh, becoming smaller and furry. The light disappated and left a confused Gabumon in its place. "What's going on?" Gabumon attempted to digivolve again but the sound of a digivice losing its power echoed through the air. Yamato unhooked his and the screen flashed red in alarm.  
  
"Agumon!" Taichi called out, "Warp digivolve!" The yellow ran beside his partner.  
  
"AGUMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO..." Nothing happened. "WARP DIGIVOLVE TO....!!" Taichi's digivice refused to illuminate in response to the call. "Tai! I can't digivolve!!" Agumon whimpered from letting down his partner, but Taichi patted him on the head in condolence. "But I thought there were no control spires on this island."  
  
Another alarm sounded off, this time from the D-3s. On each screen the map of the Digital World displayed in black and white squares. But what was unexpected was the black square on the very island they were on, "According to this, there's a control spire right in front of us..." Miyako was as confused as the rest.  
  
"But that doesn't make sense! The only things out here are trees and dirt! Nothing's in front of us except-" Before Daisuke could finish, the D-3 alerted him in another siren of alarms. This time, it looked as if the supposed control spire in front of them was moving...towards them. "This is getting freaky!!"  
  
Iori looked up in a worried look. Midori was walking straight for them. Staring back at his D-3, so was the black square. "Oh no... You guys, I think Midori IS the control spire!"   
  
"What?! That's impossible isn't?!" Daisuke hollared.   
  
"Nothing's impossible in MY Digital World!" Midori snapped her whip back, ready to strike the still shocked children. "You've been in my way long enough you insolent fools!"   
  
Takeru blinked at the sound leaving Midori's lips. It was her voice, yet something else choked her usually gentle tone, "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear she's acting like Ken when he was the Kaiser..."   
  
Piedmon rested in the corner of Midori's eye, but unlike the others, his heart was set in agony. The one he cared for most had become what he feared. A true Digimon Kaiser has appeared, and once made into one, it was virtually impossible to turn back. "We have to get out of here." he whispered.  
  
Taichi caught Piedmon's words, "What? If she is the new Digimon Kaiser, we have to stop her!"  
  
"We won't survive TO stop her if we don't think before we act!" Piedmon snapped back. The intensity in his eyes spoke more than his words, "She's blocking your digimon to digivolve. With a handicapp like that we need strategy!"  
  
Despite those words coming from a Virus, Taichi knew he was right. There was no way to stop her right now; one touch and the Armour Digimon lose their powers to Midori. "Everyone! Let's get out of here!" All the children, except Yamato turned to Taichi in confusion. "Don't argue, we need to go...NOW!"  
  
"Veemon!" The blue digimon looked groggily up at Daisuke, "Can you digivolve to RaiDramon for me?" Veemon slowly nodded and let the blue light consume him to reveal the Black Lightning digimon. Surveying the area, Miyako, Iori and de-evolved Armadillomon boarded Halsemon. Nefertimon took hold of Hikari and Taichi, but there were two people missing. Takeru had one empty seat, and the other... From the corner of his eye, Ken was still on his knees, still crying. Without a thought, without a hesitation, Daisuke sprinted to Ken and picked up the grieving boy, "We have to go Ken. We can't do anything here..."   
  
The other missing boy, Taichi picked up who it was instantly. He lept off Nefertimon, despite Hikari's protests and targeted the blonde from afar.  
  
Yamato was still in a trance, an evil premonition hanging over him. Midori marched in heavy steps towards the fleeing band, "You're not going to get away so easily! I'll have my reve--" She was cut off by the golden-haired boy, arms spread, in protection for the other's escape.  
  
"Don't do this..." was all Yamato whispered.  
  
Midori stood still, ready to strike the blonde but dare not move. The pleading in his eyes freezed her in her stance, not wanting to hurt...a true friend... Midori lowered her armed hand and stared at Yamato stiffly, "Next time, don't get in my way."   
  
Yamato lowered his arms in both relief and sadness. An unexpected hand gripped his arm and dragged him from the girl turned to darkness. Looking up, he caught sight of Taichi leading him towards Takeru, "But what about Midori?..."  
  
"No buts! We're getting out of here!" Taichi pushed Yamato onto Pegasusmon then headed for Nefertimon. Piedmon flew on his own and led all the others away. From below, Midori watched in silence as those she was close to soared farther away.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
"What are we suppose to do now?" Miyako asked with worry. Ken managed to be calm again, staring at the metal armlet glittering at him, and the rest were left in introspection. The digimon were grouped together to rest their weary bodies. The new Digidestined stared at their D-3's as more black squres of spires continued to pop up on screen. Midori was continuing where Ken left off.   
  
"I think the better question to ask is, 'IS there anything we can do?'..." Piedmon interluded the silence. Everyone's eyes landed on him, demanding an explanation for his pesimistic view, "Once you're a Kaiser, it's hard to let go of such freedom."   
Seven pairs of human eyes drilled the clown for more information. "You mean you don't know? And you call yourselves the great Digidestined. A person, or digimon, can become the Kaiser by choice. After all, enforced control over another can only work so far. But when she chose to wear that mask, she accecpted the role. Unfortunately, there is nothing WE can do to bring her back; she must be willing to come back. But I highly doubt it."  
  
Ken leaned against a stump of a tree, his clothes lack of spilt blood. When Wormmon turned to data, everything about him disappeared with him. Beside Ken, Yamato's head slumped and eyes in a daze. "Why not?" his lips mumbled.  
  
Piedmon turned to the sudden sound from the blonde. Yamato hadn't spoken since retreating from Midori. "Because, I know her. She hates your human world; why do you think she stayed here all this time? And all the digimon she took in into her sanctuary, none came to help against when Ken attacked. They let her suffer for their weakness." Piedmon unraveled his bandages, the wounds finally healed, "She has all the reason in the two worlds to conquer the Digiworld and your world."  
  
"Just like me..." Ken whispered.   
  
"But if we can't, if we can't convince her and she continues to fight..." Taichi let the thought linger. If there was no way, and if both worlds are in danger...   
  
"But we can't just kill her!" Hikari shouted, "I mean, she's still human and--" She cut her sentence short by Takeru's hand touching her shoulder. Hikari faltered back slightly towards him, and Daisuke saw it all with a sad sparkle in his eyes.   
  
With eyes shut and letting out a sigh, Piedmon delivered the bad news, "It just might have to come to that..."  
  
Yamato's eyes snapped from their trance. Kill Midori?!  
  
"....." Taking in the words of his past enemy, Taichi came to the same grim conclusion, "She's too powerful for us to attack directly. We need another way." His voice was passive, but tense.  
  
Anger formed by the plot unfolding before him, Yamato left Ken and stormed to the old leader and the dark digimon. "What the hell are you trying to say?! We just kill her off?! You!" His finger pointed at Piedmon, "I thought you cared for her and you plan to kill her?!!"  
  
"Matt," Taichi held his calm voice, "IF there is no other way, we have to do whatever we can to save the two worlds." Taichi gripped the other's arm but Yamato shook it off in a violent snap.  
  
"And what do you suggest we do? Cut her head off and parade it around in victory?!"  
  
"Of course not! I don't want to kill her! None of us do but if we have to, WE HAVE TO!!" Taichi gripped both Yamato's arms, and this time, they stayed in place, "We have to explore all options... I know she's your friend, " the brunette's voice softened, "and I'm sorry I have to say these things, but we must do what we must."  
  
Yamato let his body loosen by the words, I guess you really have grown Tai...a natural leader....  
  
"We've discussed this earlier...long ago." Both boys and other destined turned their gaze to Piedmon, "She said to do whatever possible to ensure the safety of others. She knew in her heart this day would come. She even prepared how to do it." Yamato kept silent, but Taichi beckoned for Piedmon to continued. "The day she became Scythemon, she became a digimon. A human type digimon. Since Apoclymon was killed, she became her own digimon partner. So all we need is her crest."  
  
"Crest? You mean the one Iori mentioned from Izzy?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"No. The one she wears all the time. The crest and partner digimon are connected, not just in power but in life as well. When Itami destroyed the Darkdestined's crests long ago, MachineDramon and the others were vaporized into data with them. So, since Midori is her own partner digimon--"  
  
"That means if we destroy her crest, she'll die to." Takeru finished off for him.  
  
Yamato turned away from the group, and walked in silence away from the others. Takeru took a step after him but Taichi held him back, "He needs time."  
-------------------------------------------------------  
"You want us to split up now?" Daisuke and Taichi argued, their leadership roles clashing. "What if Midori attacks us?"  
  
Taichi crossed his arms and turned to the others, "We have to take that chance. If that crest Izzy was talking about exists, we'll need it to defeat her. We may be able to make our digimon digivolve even further with it."  
  
"That is logical thinking." Piedmon commented, "I'll go."  
  
"You'll take the flyers with you. T.K., Kari, Miyako, you three go with Piedmon and bring the crest here. The rest of us will wait till then." He made a face to dare anyone to oppose his orders, and none did.   
  
Their respective armour digivolved, and as Hikari and Takeru headed to their waiting rides, Daisuke blocked their path. Takeru rolled his eyes, "Daisuke, don't start this again. Tai ordered us to go and I can't do anything if he didn't pick Kari and you..."  
  
"Good luck." Daisuke simply stated to the now surprised Takeru and Hikari. "You better look after her, like she'll look after you."  
  
Hikari couldn't believe what she heard. He's actually wanting us together? "Thanks Daisuke..."  
  
Daisuke's giant smile took over, "Hey why the shock?! Just get going or you'll fall behind. Piedmon and Miyako are already in the sky!" He slapped Takeru in the back and walked off to V-mon, leaving behind a confused boy and girl.  
  
"What was that about Daisuke?" V-mon witnessed the beaming smile he hadn't seen for a long time.  
  
"I've figured out what I was afraid of." The blue digimon was in a state of confusion but understood the grin.   
--------------------------------------------------------  
"How can they talk about killing so easily?..." Yamato threw a flat pebble across the lake, skipping a few times before sinking in the dark waters. He watched his reflection rippling in the waves. How could she choose to be like that?... The image of Midori, eyes intense with fury, sent chills down his spine. "Why?..."  
  
*Because it's called 'destiny'.*  
  
A familiar reflection shimmered in the water. A young blonde stood behind the older version of himself, wallowing in sorrow. "You?"  
  
The younger version of Yamato stood with a meloncholic smile, *This is the last time you'll see me.*  
  
Yamato's full attention was layed on the boy, "What are you talking about?"  
  
*The final test is coming. And your going to choose the outcome.*  
  
The young Yamato sat beside the confused blonde. The older rubbed his eyes in a tired movement, "You're talking about Midori."  
  
The other smiled, *No, that's not the final test. That's something she has to go through.* The two pairs of eyes locked, *You don't have power to do things you want to do. To help, to protect, what price will you pay for the power you need to fulfill them?*   
  
"....." A rang of truth rang in those words. "I,.....anything."  
  
*Becareful of what you say. Anything includes everything. When the time comes, you have to choose.* The voice started to fade.  
  
"But how will I know what I choose is ri--" Yamato turned to face his younger self but face only empty air. "...right...."  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Taichi paced back and forth, aimlessly thinking of the impending battle. Will they have to kill her? Or if what Yamato always described her as is true, wouldn't she come to her senses? This is why I hate being the leader... Their resting sight was quiet, tired or too caught up in their own thoughts to notice the awkward silence. Agumon and Gabumon took up watch, and Yamato still hadn't return. Taichi was getting worried about him, not about the physical danger, but the most dangerous that plays with the heart and mind.   
  
"I'll be right back." No one must've noticed him because no one answered. Iori sat huddled with Armadillomon and V-mon, looking as if to stay warm. And a surprising sound of light laughter echoed to his ears. Taichi turned in the direction of the voices and saw Daisuke and Ken...smiling. After all that happened, Daisuke could still get a smile out of him. I hope I have the same affect... He headed for the lake and the challenge of his life.  
--------------------------------------------------------   
"Are you alright Kari?" Takeru flew beside Hikari on Pegasusmon, reaching their destination. "You look kinda dazed."  
  
Hikari smiled weakly at him, telling him she was fine. She lied, but Takeru didn't pry into her affairs. Daisuke's words circled her head, the look of calm and happiness. He really meant it... Does he think I love...? "There's Centarumon and Pixiemon!" Nefertimon broke her rider's train of thought. Looking below, a massive complex, gold in colour, towered beside two specks on the ground. All three pairs and Piedmon flew down, Takeru and Hikari with beaming faces of joy.   
  
"Centarumon! And Pixiemon you're alive!" Hikari hugged the pink furball and Takeru shook hands with the gentle warrior. The armour digimon de-volved back to rookie.  
  
"That little guy is Pixiemon?" Miyako stared at the ball of fur, "That's the great Ultimate digimon you told me about Hawkmon?"   
  
"Piedmon is alive too I see." Pixiemon noted the presence of the evil of the past, "Turned good have you?"  
  
The clown grunted in bordem, "Just show us what we came for."  
  
Centarumon trotted over to meet with Hikari, "I wish we were reuniting under different circumstances but, we must confirm the existence of a crest." He pointed to the golden doorway of the ancient building of stone.   
  
"Inside are two more doorways there are. But impossible for us to enter it was." Pixiemon guided them to the door, Centarumon the only one big enough to open the heavy door. The inside was illuminated be the sunlight through the doorway, the only source of light. Vines, cobwebs and insects invaded freely around the stone floor, working in haste to carry and build. "Look." Pixiemon pointed his staff to each door, facing opposite each other.   
  
"This is the reason why we called." Centarumon brushed away the loose moss and webs from the golden stone door, reveiling a low relief of a very familiar object.   
  
Takeru stepped in for a closer inspection, "It looks like a carving of...our D-3's." The details were simplified, but it was unmistakable what it was.   
  
"But why would it be carved on a door. And why couldn't you guys get in?" Miyako traced the outline of the relief with her finger, her other taking out her D-3. She didn't notice the handheld divice glowing ever so slightly.  
  
"We've tried to open them, but it wouldn't budge at all." Centarumon demonstrated with a hind kick hard enought to shake the whole structure. "There's some force sealing it from outsiders."  
  
Suddenly, Miyako's D-3 flashed into life, ringing endlessly with no warning. Then Hikari's and Takeru's joined in the illumination. Admist the noise, a sound of a creeking noise alerted Patamon's large ears, "Hey, I think the door's moving..."  
  
Seizing the oppurtunity, Takeru, Miyako and Hikari pushed all at once at the door. Surprisingly, it was light as a feather, and the easily pushed it in intirely open. Inside the room was pitch black except for a single ray of light from the ceiling, shining over an alter. A round object, black as the room, rested on a coushin. Hawkmon's sharp eyes made out what the item was, "Is that what I think it is?"  
  
The three children walked slowly inside, cautious of any traps when, "RROOW!!"   
  
"Gatomon!" Hikari turned to see her partner propelled outside the door, along with Patamon and Hawkmon. "Gatomon, are you all rigt?"  
  
"Ow...it felt like something threw me out.." Gatomon rubbed her head, Patamon and Hawkmon dazed in confusion.  
  
Piedmon stepped to the doorway arch, and looked as if he was tapping the air. When his finger reached passed the opening, an electric charge fizzled his white glove. "Hmm, it seems there's a barrier. The carving on the door must have been a clue and a warning. Those who hold the D-3's can enter."  
  
"C'mon, as long as we're in here, we better check it out." Takeru headed for the alter with the girls walking behind. Everthing was quiet, nothing moving or stirring in the corners like the hallway outside. The sound of silence breathed the air. The three finally approached the alter, and shocked by their finding. Takeru picked up the black and gold digi-egg and lifted in in the illuminated air for a better view, "Another one?"  
  
"Is this what Izzy was talking about?" Miyako took it from Takeru, flipping, turning, scratching every part of the egg as they walked back to the waiting digimon. "If it was a digiegg then why did he mention a crest?"  
  
The children stepping up before Centarumon, Piedmon caught a glimpse of the digiegg, and a symbol sparking his memory, "The Digimental of Darkness?" All eyes layed on him, "Even Itami hasn't found his own attribute?"  
  
"Wait," a thought hit Takeru, "if it is a digimental...then why could I pick it up?"   
  
"Good question. I could hold it too." Miyako handed the egg to Hikari, who could also hold the dark egg.   
  
"Well, darkness is universal." A simple explanation from Piedmon still left questions, but the sound of Pixiemon's calls interrupted.  
  
"Over here!" The children and digimon ran across the hallway to the opposite door. Pixiemon brushed away the signs of age with his staff and another relief was hidden beneath. "Looks familiar it does."  
  
Hikari and Takeru understood, while Miyako pondered, "I've never seen that image before."  
  
"We have." Hikari stared at her D-3, "It's our old digivice. But, we don't have ours anymore so..."  
  
"How are we suppose to get in?" Takeru finished for her.  
----------------------------------------------------  
Daisuke rested with his hand behind his back and resting against a tree. Chibimon slept beside him while his mind danced in thought. I'm not afraid of losing you to T.K. anymore Kari... You were never my girlfriend to begin with. "It seems weird we're sitting like this when we used to try and beat each other." Daisuke turned slightly to Ken, who was still resting, but feeling a bit better from the trauma before.  
  
"I never thought you'd help me to escape." Ken returend. It didn't sound like resentment, appreciation was heard. "Thanks."   
"Well playing here is my job. So you'll stay with us then right?"   
  
"...yeah. I owe you all for the way I was. So I'll stay and fight. I owe Yamato that much don't I?" Ken closed his eyes, sighing from the thought. "If I didn't create Itami..."  
  
Daisuke blinked, "Create?"  
  
"When I was the Kaiser, a voice I didn't know then that was Itami's, told me, urged me to bring together the 'eight viruses and bring me back to life'. And I did...I don't know why, it felt like something, or someone was taking over my body whenever the time to make him came."  
  
"But it's not your fault. You were under contr--" Daisuke was cut off by the alarm on his D-Terminal. "What now?..." He flipped open the screen and an e-mail message appeared, "It says, 'Come to our location, we need Tai and Matt. The map is enclosed'. I hope it's not trouble..."   
  
"Hey Daisuke!" Iori sprinted towards him with his D-3 held high, "It's a control spire!"   
  
"What are you talking about?" The brown eyed boy stood up, ready for battle.  
  
The little boy finally reached him, but Armadillormon still waddled from behind, "On my D-3, a control spire just popped out and it looks as if it's right next to us." He pointed towards the setting sun.   
  
"HOLY SHOT!!" A ball of pure light exploded in the middle of their site. Up above, a Unimon flew circles, powering up for another strike.  
  
V-mon woke up with a startle, "Who! What! Where?! What's going on!!"  
  
Fromt the bushes, Agumon and Gabumon jumped and scurried to their little group, "We've got company!!"  
  
"Battle V-mon," Daisuke pulled out his D-3, "Digimental power up!"  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Yamato and Taichi layed beside the lake, looking up at the sky turning red as the sun started to set. They hadn't said much between them, not knowing what to say. But the silence was getting to Taichi, he had to finish the unfinished answer to the question Yamato had unexpectedly laid on him, "About what I said, about, you and me..." The blonde didn't respond. "You have the right to be mad at me...but I--"  
  
"MIND DRAIN!"  
  
The familiar voice sent a new energy through Yamato, instantly on his feet, "Midori!!"  
  
Taichi gripped the blonde's wrist again, a sad look on his face, "I have to tell you this Matt..."  
  
".....It can wait." Setting his arm free, Yamato ran towards the origin of the sound. Taichi stood, shoulders slumped, deaf to the explosions rippling through the air.   
  
Yamato didn't hear the whisper Taichi left behind, "I want to protect you."   
-----------------------------------------------------  
"Fancy finding you here." Midori rolled up her whip, RaiDramon fallen with whip-slash marks. "If you just leave then I won't fight you."  
  
"And leave you to enslave more digimon and make control spires? I don't think so!" RaiDramon's power returned to Daisuke's D-3, and another digivolution took place.  
  
"V-MON, ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO...FLAMEDRAMON!" With new found power FlameDramon charged with a Fire Rocket but Midori easily evaded with top speed. Digmon stayed with Iori and Ken and protected them from stray shots of attacks.   
  
"To make it fair, I won't use my powers. Just physical one on one. How about it?" The empress mocked the fustrated fire digimon, accepting the challenge. FlameDramon slashed with his claws, but Midori managed to jump out of the way at the right moments. Executing an upper-cut, he swiped throught the air, but again missed by a large margin. His attack left an opening and Midori took advantage. Fist clenched she punched the digimon's vulnerable stomach. "Slow aren't we?" With one leap, she flipped over grabbing FlameDramon's mask, and with the force of her body hurled him over her head right to Daisuke's feet.  
  
"FlameDramon! Are you alright?!" He helped up his partner, but he could see the pain the digimon was in. She was too powerful, just like Taichi said. "We shouldn't have fought..."  
  
"Midori!!"  
  
The digimon empress froze in her steps. The familiar voice calling once again. "Yamato?"  
  
Yamato ran as fast as he could, not hearing the footsteps of Taichi behind him. "Midori! Wait!!" The blonde stopped, an arms length away from the girl in the Kaiser uniform. "You don't have to...this isn't you..."  
  
Midori took a step back, holding out her whip, "Don't. This is for the best. You won't have to go though this if I'm the Kaiser..." Yamato's face turn to surprise. She caught the look, and understood he didn't know his fate too, "Just trust me."   
  
"Why..why are you making spires? Controlling digimon for your own gain? This isn't the Midori I know..." He took a step forward and she stepped back. Taichi arrived on the scene, but stayed back with Daisuke and the others. "Forget all this, and come back."  
  
She didn't have a chance to answer back.  
  
"MATT!! MIDORI!!" A flash of light heading straight for the two prompted Taichi to scream their names. "ABOVE YOU!!"  
  
Yamato turned to the calling Taichi and saw him pointing to the sky. A stream of pure energy hurled towards the two. He stood and for the split second, everything went blank. "Yamato!" He heard her voice, and felt her weight tackling him to the ground, the light a few feet away then...  
  
"MAA--TT!!" Taichi's voice echoed again. All eyes layed on the two fallen bodies. Blood stained the ground. But it only flowed from one body.   
  
Yamato opened his eyes, face covered by black hair. He brushed it aside and felt a warm liquid dripping down. Slowly, shaking, she reached leaning on her elbows, but the rest of the movement too painful to make. "Are..you alri..ght...?" A trickle of blood slid from the corner of her mouth, but her back was completlely covered in crimson. She had taken the full front of the force of light.  
  
"Oh my god...Midori, hold on.." He squeezed her hand, she smiled in return.  
  
"Noble and touching. You've grown soft."  
  
The same horrible voice tormenting their lives returned. High in the sky, Itami rubbed his metal arm, satisfied with the River of Power that expelled from it. He floated down, black wings slowly flapping.   
  
Midori slowly, raised herself to stand despite Yamato's protests. The children and digimon were amazed that she could still move after such an attack. "Between.., you, and me... They have, nothing to do ...with this." She urged for Yamato to go, but he refused everytime. Finally, she pushed him aside, knocking him to the red ground.  
  
"Whatever." Itami circled the two, eyeing his handiwork on Midori's back, "I guess the digimon part of you is stronger than I thought. I guess I need to bring out the big guns." He let out a fist, and opened it in mid-air, a pendent dropped hanging from his index finger. "So powerful yet so delicate. If you give me the Kaiser powers, I'll let you live. How simple is that?"  
  
Yamato recognized it immediately. The one thing that can end Midori's life, the Crest of Loneliness. "Give it..."  
  
"Oh so you know our little secret of the Dark Crests. Then you should help convince her to relinquish her powers to me."  
  
A sound of a whip-lash turned all attention to the digimon empress, "Never. Knowing you can't have something you desperately want is satisfying enough for me." She snapped her whip at the hybrid creature, but her injuries dimminished her power and speed, Itami took a step to the side to evade.  
  
"Pitiful. Come on, give it up." He waved the tag and crest in front, toying and enjoying every moment.   
  
"It's not worth your life Midori..." Yamato whispered.  
  
"Yes listen to the blonde there."  
  
She didn't speak, but took action. Leaping at the monster, she wrapped her whip around his neck, strangling him with all her might. One hand tightened the whip,the other reaching for the crest. Itami was caught off guard by the attack, but wouldn't give up so easily. He sunk his nails in Midori's bloody back, twisting them in. She screamed in pain, losing her grip. Taking the chance, Itami kicked her off of him she landed on her back to further intensify the pain. Burying the crest in his palm, he started to squeeze, "You fool. You should've just given up." A sound of glass cracking began.  
  
Another body leapt on Itami, Yamato prying into the fist for the crest. "Give it back!!" He felt the crest at his finger tips, feeling the broken glass. But the hybrid was too strong for a human, Itami clutched the boy's thoat and threw to the ground.  
  
"Don't push your luck."  
  
"FIRE ROCKET!" A last attempt by FlameDramon fizzed to smoke upon impact of the hybrid monster.   
  
Yamato charged again but Itami was ready, whipped his double tail at the blonde and wrapped around his neck, tightening slowly. "After the show you can die."   
  
"Let him go!!" Midori was the one to start the next attack, but she never finished it.  
  
Raising his fist, the sound of death rang.  
  
Opening his metal hand, dust of what was left of the crest floated down. Midori stood absolutely still, then fell forward, eyes turning black.  
  
All watched in silence, except for the laughter from the murderer.  
  
The wind started to build, as if in response to the fate that has been laid down and carry its remains. Yamato watched, bit by bit, her body turning to data. Scattering in the sky, riding on the wind.   
  
Itami shoved the blonde towards the fading body, the blue eyes still locked at its resting place. Crawling to her side, seeing the last of her hair turned to data. The only thing left was the golden mask and whip.  
  
"That's what she gets for crossing me. Now, for a little fun." Itami turned to Taichi and the others, sadness written on their faces. "Don't go sappy on me. Show me what you've got."  
  
"Agumon." Taichi's voice was low and firm, never heard by the yellow dinosaur. "Make him pay." Agumon nodded slowly, eyes slanting in anger. Gabumon stepped up beside him, ready to attack too. FlameDramon and Digmon joined the line, bearing their claws.   
  
Daisuke and Iori stood beside them, ready to join with their digimon partners. Ken didn't have his own, but that won't stop him to fight as well.  
  
"Don't you want to start your digivolve chants? You don't expect to defeat me as you all are?" Itami sneered with another boastful laugh. He raised his metal arm once again, charging as he spoke, "I heard MetalSeaDramon's can cut through anything. Let's find out shall we? RIVER OF PO--"  
  
A whip intwined his arm and pulled it back, releasing the ray of light to the empty sky.  
  
"What?!" Itami turned and traced the whip to it's owner. A spiky haired blonde boy, pulling on the blue and golden handle, blue eyes hidded behind the golden mask. His body was smaller, as if turned backwards in time.  
  
"Matt?" Taichi couldn't believe what he was seeing. The old Matt, the one he met three years ago in summer camp and when the digital adventure started, was standing right there in front of him.   
  
Only wearing the uniform of a Kaiser.  
=============================================================================================================================  
I've stayed up till 2am to finish this so it may have made no sense. I'm going to sleep now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Digimon Kaiser Yamato

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Digimon. That should be obvious by now^^;;

Whoa, how long has it been? I really need to get off my lazy, stressed-out butt and write more but with school and a website to look after, I'm too tired to do anything>_< Enough of the complaining, I know no one wants to hear it, so on with the fic!

**WARNING:** Yaoi (mostly, a kiss) and use of language (like mild swearing and stuff)  
**Note:** _italics_=thoughts

* * *

**Revelation 9: Digimon Kaiser Yamato**  
By Cloud Ishida

  
  


"This is unbelievable." Itami sighed in irritation.

The blonde boy, wearing blue and white tights, iron armlets and anklets gleaming in sunlight. The whip retracted to his hand, flexing it back and forth in a snake-like dance. He spoke, "How would you like to die?" Digimon Kaiser, Yamato asked casually.

"Oh my god... Matt..." Taichi couldn't believe it. The boy he knew for so long, the one his feelings laid towards, wearing the clothes of evil..... "Matt! Don't..." He didn't know what to say.

"Don't what? Don't kill this bastard for killing Midori? For him relishing in her death? To have him get away for murdering seven other kids for power?!" Yamato growled in a ferocity Taichi never witnessed in his life. "He will pay... Everyone will pay." He let his whip loose to the ground, facing Itami once more, "You want this power, so fight for it."

"First that sniveling coward, then the bitch, now the bastart of a blonde. I'm growing tired of seeing worthless fools gaining such prestigious powers. And that will all end on your head." Itami charged his arm again, sprites of energy gathering for and other stream of light.

Taichi and the others watched in silence, the battle to come was about to begin. Ken couldn't believe what was happening. Yamato truely was a Kaiser, like him, and falling into the trap of vengence and power, like he did. Daisuke noticed Ken's anxiety, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Everything will turn out right," Ken stared at Daisuke, "you'll see." The false confidence of Daisuke's determination assured Ken, just a little. Taichi, however, had too many emotions spiraling through his head. _How could you Matt..._ Iori tended the digimon's wounds.

Itami readied his cannon, "RIVER OF POWER!!!" The intense beam shrieked through the sky but Yamato dared not move an inch out of place. The beam headed straight for him, never letting up speed.

When the beam was only a couple of feet away, Yamato raised his arm and chanted, "MIND DRAIN!!!" The River of Power shattered into thousands of smaller rays, intertwinding around the young Kaiser, asorbing into a ball at his palm. "You're making it too easy." Another ball of light, this time black, formed in his other palm, and placed it inside the white light. Once the ball of light gained full size, he was ready to release it, "BLACK RIVER OF POWER!!!"

A ray of intense darkness shot from his hand, even faster than the original attack, catching Itami off guard, "What?!?!" It was too late to react. The black beam pierced through his shoulder, severing the metal cannon arm from his body. Black oil and crimson blood oozed out from the open wound, the sound of metal echoing through the air. "How... How can this happen?.." Raising his Devimon hand, he poised to strike the blonde, "That power will be mine one way or another!!" Spreading his black wings, Itami dived in rage at the smiling boy. He was successful in his tackle and knocked the blonde to the rocky ground, but the smile never left his lips, "What are you sneering about?!"

Yamato's hand shot up to Itami's neck and squeezed without mercy. Itami clenched with his one hand at the blonde's arm but couldn't remove it. Yamato slowly stood, raising the hybrid monster in the air, "You don't get it, do you? I am the Digimon Kaiser, the TRUE Digimon Kaiser. You were just a pawn, a pawn for me to gain what is rightfully mine! Midori and Ken, they were Kaisers, but played their role for me to gain my power. But you had to kill her, kill all those she cared for." With every word, Yamato tightened his grip, and Itami could feel his lungs being severed from the much needed air. "And now that I have my powers, you are of no use to me." A maniacal laugh echoed from the blonde, a crunch of bone piercing through it. Yamato threw the limp body to the ground, dusting his gloved hands on his legs. "I hoped you would have fought back more." Foot raised, he slammed down on his dead oppenent's face, and blood followed.

Armadillomon covered Iori's eyes from the gruesome sight, the rest staring in silence. Ken gasped in horror, Daisuke sheltering him in his arms. Yamato turned to the four boys and their digimon, and headed straight for them. Taichi stood his ground, trying to find words to say, "Matt.... Yamato, come back. Don't be that monster...."

"Shut up Tai." Yamato bursted out. "Are you jealous of what I've become? I finally have the power, to help others, to help myself. If I had power, I could've saved Midori, she would be alive now. But I was too weak, like I always was..." He continued to march on. "Don't think you can run my life, I've finally changed. Why do you always have to get in my way to changing myself?!" He screamed the last question out.

"Matt, you are not a killer. That power is an illusion, just leave it behind and be the true--"

Yamato was only inches away from Taichi, glaring down at the soft, brown eyes, "You're just saying that to get rid of competition."

"What?!" Taichi had no clue to what this was leading to.

"You, my rival..." Yamato sneered out. Gabumon's ears perked up, _Rival?!_ "You have no idea how I feel. You changed, T.K. and the others changed, but I never did. I was the same jerk I always was!" Gabumon's eyes widened by those words, the exact words used before in the past. "But now, with this," The blonde raised his glowing hand, "I can be what ever I want to be. I'm not the fifth wheel anymore!"

A snap of a twig caught the Kaiser's attention. Daisuke was leading Ken away from the new enemy. The moment his eyes laid upon the had-been Kaiser, he completely forgot about the fight with Taichi and took a leap and landed right in front of the fleeing two. "Matt," Daisuke started, "don't do anything you'll regret later..."

Without warning, Yamato clasped Ken's arm, pulling the boy towards him and Daisuke losing his grip. "We have some unfinished buisness, don't we?" Before Ken could answer back, his lips were covered by the other. Taichi's heart skipped a few beats from the sight before him, _If you're trying to make me jealous Matt...it's working._

"Tai," Gabumon started, "it maybe just me, but, he's acting like the old Matt..." Taichi blinked at him in confusion. "All those things he said, they were exactly what he was so depressed about three years ago, when he went his own way in the Forest of Delusion..."

"Whatever he's going through, I want his lips off of Ken." Taichi marched to the two, Yamato finally releasing his hold of Ken. Daisuke just stood in shock from the kiss out of nowhere. 

Ken's face was full of shock, and Yamato just smiled back at him, "Why the face? You wanted to do it before, in your bedroom..." Ken tried to push away, feeling his cheek warming from the touch. Seeing the struggle, Daisuke ran between them, knocking Yamato and himself to the ground. "What do you think you are doing?!" Yamato puched Daisuke in the stomach, and the boy faltered back towards Ken. Yamato released his whip once more, snapping it in front of Daisuke, and drawing closer to release the pain of the whip.

"That's enough!" Taichi shouted from behind the two boys. He pulled the Daisuke and Ken behind him, waving to them to go back. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, but this isn't the Matt I know."

"Like I said, I've changed....for the better don't you think? Now, out of my way!" Yamato snapped his whip around Taichi's neck, pulling as hard as he could, "Why looking so angry? You can't be jealous of my little kiss with Ken, you don't give a crap about me anyway!" With the last word, he threw his victim across the air, landing in a thorny bush. The sharp thorns scratched and cut Taichi's skin, but he wouldn't show the pain to the blonde. "I've learned the only one you can count on, is yourself. Loneliness is the best way to keep from getting hurt..."

"That's it!!" Everyone turned to Daisuke, his digivice glowing black, "V-mon! Digimental Power Up!!!"

V-mon had little time to react, the black light already engulfing him in it's cocoon. "V-MON, DARK ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO... YUREIMON! THE GHOST OF FEAR!!" The pale blue digimon from before was back, ready to fight.

"All right Yureimon," Daisuke took his place beside his partner, "let's do it right this time!" Yureimon wasted no time and dashed at the surprised Kaiser, making him lose grip on his whip. Taichi coughed to catch air again, rubbing his neck of burn marks left behind by the whip. "Take him down Yureimon!!" Daisuke urged his digimon.

"SOUL CRUSHER!!!" A cloud of blue, nightmare faces on every corner flashed out of his mouth, hitting flat against Yamato. The impact threw him to the ground, his arm turning red.

"Looks like you aren't the strongest Matt!" Daisuke laughed.

Gripping his shoulder, Yamato pulled back his whip, "That's Digimon Kaiser fool..." Yamato decided to retaliate, sprinting straight on Yureimon, who was getting ready for the impact. "You can't beat me that easily--"

"MATT!!!"

The voice that stayed with Yamato through thick and thin emerged.

"Matt!" Gabumon stood right in front of him, staring with soft eyes, "You are not alone. Remember?"

"...." Yamato froze in front of him, "Don't get in the way Gabumon. I don't want to hurt you." He raised his hand to the sky, grinning at the digimon of fear, "But for him, BLACK THUNDER!!!" The sky turned into a sea of storm clouds, electricity released from his hand. Right above Yureimon, a column of lightning formed, striking down on the ghostly digimon.

A loud roar pierced through ears, Yureimon dropped to the ground in a loud thump. He could still move, but with pain in every part of his body. Daisuke rushed to his partner's side, asking questions of well-being. "I can, still fight...Daisuke." Yureimon huffed out, and he stood once again, slowly, but surely. Yamato had a bit of a surprise that the digimon could still be alive after such a hit, _Those Dark Digimentals, they're stronger than I thought..._ Standing in front of his partner, the ghost digimon turned his head slightly, "Daisuke, get out of here while I distract him."

"Are you joking?! I'm not gonna leave you here all alone!" Daisuke yelled out. Yureimon made a small smile, glad the loyalty he had to his partner worked both ways.

"He's right..." Taichi leaned on Ken, who, with Iori, helped carry him to Daisuke's side, "...we can't do anything right now..." Taichi's clothes were torn everywhere by the thorns, Agumon winced at the pain his partner was making.

Gabumon walked out of the group, and everyone's eyes laid on him, "Go, I'll stall Matt."

"Gabumon?! He's too strong for you!" Daisuke was getting alarmed by the second.

"He won't hurt me, he didn't hurt me before. And it will be hard for just Digmon to carry all of you. You'll need Yureimon to fly you all to safety." The horned digimon faced away from the group, straight towards Yamato.

Taichi placed a hand on the digimon's shoulder, "Stay alive Gabumon, do what ever it takes..." With that, Yureimon carried Taichi and Daisuke in his arms, while Armadillomon armour digivolved to Digmon and carried Iori and Ken.

Yamato wouldn't allow them to flee so easily, and readied his hand for another thunder storm. "You won't get away---!!" His sentence was cut short by the sight of Gabumon. "Gabumon, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be trying to leave with them?" His raised hand slightly faltered, anticipating the answer from his former partner that would make him all alone in the worlds.

"I won't leave you Matt."

Yamato blinked.

"Remember, I told you. Friendship, loyalty, they are much more than words. They are real. I promised I'd stay by your side...no matter what." Gabumon extended a paw, hoping to reach Yamato.

In the corner of his mask, Yamato could see the others fading into the horizon, but he wouldn't dare go past Gabumon, his best friend. "After the path I chose, you'll still be with me?"

"I promised Matt. I never break my promises with you. You are my best friend, no matter what path you choose. I have faith in you." All was silent, Yamato let a drop of tear fall. "If you feel you need to do this Matt, do it."

Yamato dropped to his knees, letting the full power of his tears fall, "I...I didn't want to turn out like this...."

----------------------------------------------

"What are we suppose to do now?..." Daisuke paced back and forth. The digimon were back to their Rookie states and the humans all worried. "Who would've thought Matt would..."

_Betray us?_ Taichi couldn't stop thinking of him, the way he changed. _How could you do this to us?.... To me..._ "We need to move on."

"Huh?" Iori looked up from his D-Terminal, "But, what about Matt?"

"We can't do anything about him now!" Taichi's voice thundered with fustration, "....sorry, but we can't do anything... Kari and the others need us for the moment, we'll get that over with." 

Everyone nodded slowly, knowing it would be dangerous to go against Taichi's orders. Daisuke sat beside Ken, who was staring at his armlet, reflecting the sun's rays. "What is that?" Daisuke asked.

"It's the personal computer I made, when I was... the Kaiser..." He mumbled out the last words.

"Oh, what's it for?" Curiosity got he better of Daisuke.

Ken took a deep breath, remember from the past events, "I used it to get Yamato....to me..." A slight blush formed on his cheeks, and Daisuke noticed. "At that time where I attacked you before, I made Yamato blind, so that he would be easier to capture..."

Taichi's head lifted from it's saggy state, "What?!"

"Wait!.. I didn't mean to... I just... I..." Ken stuttered out, remembering the blush on Yamato's cheeks when Taichi's name was said. "It was when I was the Kaiser, I won't do it anymore..."

"Oh yes you will." All eyes were on Taichi, "How did you do it?"

"I, I altered his data sequence, what Earth would call DNA, to change him. All the data is in his crest..."

"Do you still have it with you? Matt's crest?"

Ken pulled on the string from his school uniform, and the cracked Crest of Friendship twirled in mid-air.

Taichi couldn't help but smile, "We may have a chance..." _And he should have regenerated to an egg by now..._

"Tai?" Daisuke started, "Would you like to share with the rest of us?"

"We should move fast.... Alright, change of plans." Their leader called for everyone to huddle close, "We'll need as much help as we can get. Daisuke, you and Ken go to Primary Village, find Wormmon and come to the ruins."

Ken's eyes widened, "What, are you talking about?..." Everyone else had the same question in mind.

"Trust me Ken, you don't need to be mourning anymore." Taichi grinned his seal of promise, and Ken responded with his own. "Iori and I will go ahead to the ruins, since Kari and the others asked for me and.... well, me." He turned to the two young destined, "I want you guys to work as fast as possible, I'll explain everything when we're all together again." 

-----------------------------------------------

"I hope they get here soon." Miyako muttered out. "Any luck with the door?"

Takeru leaned against the door after dozen attempts to open it, "Nope, we're gonna need Tai and Matt." He caught Hikari, sitting in the corner, and walked over to the sad looking girl, "Anything wrong?"

Hikari looked up to the blonde haired boy, "Just thinking."

He sat down beside her, "About what?"

"...The digi-eggs, the Dark Digimentals."

"You and me both. Midori said an opposite crest would prevent anyone from using it but..." He switched on his D-3 to the image of the Digimental of Despair, "Who knew?"

_And I got the Digimental of Deceit..._ "T.K., what Daisuke, said before we left... and me getting the Egg of Deceit... I need to tell you something."

Takeru met her eyes, and they were serious, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"......." Hesitation locked the words in her throat, "....I know, you two have feelings.... for me."

A slight crimson started to glow on Takeru's cheeks. "Oh...um..I..."

"But, I don't know, if I do." Takeru remained silent. "I....I played along, the flirting and stuff, with both of you and Daisuke... I was deceiving you two because..... I didn't know what I was feeling..."

"Kari..." He layed his hand on hers.

"I didn't know, if what I was feeling was out of friendship.... or love." She stared at the floor, until a gentle hand lifted her head to see the other's blue eyes. "T.K... I didn't want our friendship to be broken by mistakes..."

"To tell you the truth... I thought I already lost you to him.... I thought you wanted to be with him so....." He leaned in close, taking her in his arms, "I was losing hope, hope that I could be with you."

Hikari gripped the blonde's shirt, smiling in her own angelic way, "I guess, we both know why we got these eggs..."

"Yeah," Takeru placed a soft kiss on her forhead, "our love did us in..."

In the other side of the room, the auburn haired girl made a meloncholic smile from the site of the two angels.

"Hey guys!" Gatomon shouted, "Tai and Iori are here!"

Takeru and Hikari ran out with their digimon, while Miyako lagged behind with Hawkmon, "Why is it the pretty girls gets the cute guys while I'm not even getting a look from them?..." Hawkmon looked up at his partner in confusion, "Nevermind, let's just get to the others."

The kids and digimon reached outside to see Tai shaking hands with Centarumon and Pixiemon. Piedmon stood crossarmed, with a question that was on everyone's heads, "Where are the others?"

Takeru walked up to Taichi, "Yeah, where's Matt?" No answer came, just a painful face, "Tai?... Where's my brother?"

-------------------------------------------------

"Man, it'll take hours with this many eggs!" Daisuke whined.

V-mon searched up and down, looking for any sign of the egg that held Wormmon inside, "Maybe the reconfiguration isn't finished yet..."

Ken was already on the search of his partner in Primary Village, "He's got to be around here somewhere...." He turned over every egg, inspecting for any signs of his friend.

"Hey Ken, don't do that sad, mopey face thing again. We'll find him." Another of his trademark smiles, and Ken fell in calm again. Suddenly, a loud beep was heard, coming from Ken's D-3. "What's it doing?"

"It looks like it's picked up something..." A bright red dot blinked on and off, "It's pointing to...the left of us..." Without hesitation, Ken sprinted in the direction of what was hopefully to his lost partner. At the top of a tiny hill, a glow eminated from a cluster of eggs. "That, over there!"

Both reached the peak, and to the glowing green and yellow egg. "You think it's him?" Daisuke wondered aloud. And as if in answer to his question, the glowing egg began to crack, little by little.

Slowly it crumbled, revealing a green blob with a pacifier in it's mouth. The glow disappated, and a baby digimon popped out, sucking and chirping at the same time. A leaf stuck out of it's back, shading it's face from the sun, "Ken!" it squeeked out.

"Well what dya know..." V-mon knew who it was.

Ken couldn't grasp who it was at first, after all, he died in his arms. But Daisuke was far more optimistic, "Well, I think we found him, more like he led us to him." he said with a grin. Ken picked up the perky digimon, and it instantly cuddled on his chest. Ken smiled even more, tears fully flowing. "Well, at least we have one good news today." Daisuke muttered out. But his attention shifted slightly.

"Waaah----waaaaaah--------!!!"

A soft wail, a whine? No, it wasn't anything like that. But it was a cry. "Hey," Daisuke nudged V-mon while Ken was still hugging his new found partner and friend, "do you hear something?"

V-mon looked up, opening his ears to the surrounding. He too heard a voice, sounding in distress, "It sounds like...someone's crying...." Daisuke followed the continuing sound, stepping over mounds of eggs and baby digimon playing about. V-mon, being more agile, made his way through ahead, and made a discovery that seemed impossible. "Hey Daisuke! You better come here and look at this!!!"

Daisuke sprinted over, expecting trouble had invaded the village. Once he arrived to where V-mon and the source of the crying was, he nearly fell on his face in shock. It layed in it's own eggshell. "Whoa!.... It's....it's........a BABY!?!" Daisuke knelt beside it, eyes never laying off the sight, "A, HUMAN BABY?!?"

-----------------------------------------------

Digimon tagged with dark spirals marched and built all day long. The black control spires multiplying every minute. The Digimon Kaiser overlooked the construction, sitting on his throne of stone. Gabumon stood beside the blonde emperor, heart sagging with saddness, but hopeful at the same time. "Are you sure Matt?"

"You can't fight instinct Gabumon..." Yamato replied in a monotone, "it's like a drive in me...to build these things."

"And a drive to kill your friends?" Gabumon didn't look back at him.

"........you can't fight instinct...."

Gabumon sighed, "And is it part of your instinct to kidnap Ken?"

"That," Yamato hesitated for a moment, "...I know Ken, and Midori felt this way....this obsession."

The horned digimon looked out to the changing landscape, waiting for the battle that was destined to be.

-----------------------------------------------

Ken wandered to where Daisuke was, holding an energetic Leafmon in his arms, "Hey, Daisuke. Shouldn't we be go...ing..." He cut his sentence short from the unexpected surprise laying in Daisuke's arms, "A..a baby?...."

"Baby girl to be exact." Daisuke cradled the baby in his arms, attempting to soothe her crying. He wrapped her with his jacket, and the baby took quick interest in the soft, white fur collar. "I found her, in this." He pecked his head towards the large, empty broken egg.

"A digimon egg?.... Well, she seems to have taken a liking to you." Ken giggled. The baby nuzzled against Daisuke, ready to fall asleep.

With a blush on his cheeks, he called for V-mon, "Uhh, we better get going. Digivolving time V-mon... Maybe into something that won't be a bumpy ride."

Ken walked over and peered into the opening of the jacket. His smile faded a bit, "Doesn't she look, familiar to you?..." He stared at the sprouts of black hair, already growing.

"We'll figure it out once we get to the others." Daisuke stepped on Yureimon's palm, followed by Ken. "I hope nature doesn't call for her... I just washed the jacket too..."

-----------------------------------------------

"Matt..." Hikari grasped Takeru's hand, never expecting such bad news. "So now he's the Kaiser?" Takeru couldn't believe it. "How could this happen?...."

"And Midori dead..." Piedmon closed his eyes from the news.

Taichi held his place, trying to be the strength to the group, "Everything's going wrong now, but it'll change. We will get him back T.K. One way or another." The fire in his voice was as strong as ever, _I will get you back Matt, I swear..._ "I hate to sound this way, but we need to move on for now. Where is this door you guys talked about?"

Pixiemon was about to lead him when Miyako offered to take Taichi there. "Tai, are you really ok with all that's happened?" Concern was in her voice. "About, Matt...cause, if you need to talk then---"

"What's there to talk about? He chose to be the Kaiser, leaving all his friends, his brother behind." Bitter words escaped his lips.

"....." Miyako didn't speak afterwards, only pointing to the door and the enigma of the relief drawings. "Only you can get in with your digivice."

As soon as she stopped talking, Taichi's digivice glowed and the doors creaked open in response. "You go back to the others, I'll be back soon." Miyako complied with the orders, and headed back. Taichi walked, slow and steady steps to the alter in the middle of the room. Despite the other pitch black room, this one was full of light from the glass ceiling above letting through the sun's rays. Stepping up to the monument in the middle of the room, another digi-egg layed, with a marking unknown to him. It was a dark, grey colour, metallic and six black wings sticking out from it's sides. Beside it, a dark pink crest rested, encased within its tag, "Looks like this was what Izzy was talking about."

Taking both artifacts, Taichi headed out the door to the group, which doubled in size from before. V-mon sat exausted, Ken holding now digivolved Wormmon and Daisuke had somethings in his arms. _I guess I was right about Wormmon but, what's Daisuke..._ He walked towards the group, showing his treasures from the room. "Well, there was a crest in there, and another Digi-egg but..." His eyes widened by the bundle in Daisuke's arms, "Is, is that what I think it is?"

"A baby?... But, where?" Hikari smiled over the baby, still sleeping in Daisuke's arms.

"We found her in Primary Village, in an egg." Daisuke answered. He liked the attention he was getting from Hikari, but remembered she had someone else in her life. And he promised himself he wouldn't get between them.

"Primary Village?" Piedmon's attention was on fire again, "In an egg?... Could it be possible?..."

Takeru asked in puzzlement, "What are you talking about? What's possible?"

A smile began to form on the dark clown's face, "Don't you get it? All digimon can be reconfigured, all types of digimon." Confused faces were still glued to the groups heads. "Even _human_-type digimon..."

"You mean..." Hikari stared at the baby, "...............Midori?!"

-----------------------------------------------

The battlefield from the morning's fight left the land barren. Except for a limp body, composed of multiple digimon.....but it wasn't limp for any longer. The double tail twitched, fingers writhing slowly. Black wings twitched up and down. Pieces of flesh gathered together, forming the head once again. Eyes moved underneath the eyelids, and a smile creeping to its face. The hybrid monster screamed in a psychotic laugh.

* * *

Well, that was.....just weird.... I haven't wrote for so long, I feel like I'm writing a fanfic for the first time^^;; I'd like to hear what you think of it, good or bad, or if you're interested in this at all.... I hope someone is....   
  
And those who supported this fic from the beginning, I can't thank you enough^_^ 


End file.
